Shattered Dreams
by TangoOFDOOM
Summary: [YAOI][ITASASU]The preface to Yaoifan01's Hitman. A companion fic. The lives of two children after WWIII and the 2nd Great Depression. A Hitman...and a prostitute. Itachi...and Sasuke. No relation or pairing.
1. ONE

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters except for random names you see appear. I do not own the plot of this either. Well…I guess I co-own it. This is a prologue of Yaoifan01's "Hitman" (http/ She has already read this and has approved it already.**

**A/N: I really love "Hitman" so I just _had _to create _something _for her. And I can't draw. Hell, I can't even draw a stupid stick figure! This prologue will go all the way up to her time frame. Which is only four years. So I assume this fic will most defiantly be short. Maybe an 8 chapter fic, depending upon how long each chapter is. I won't give out any information about Naruto or any of the characters which come in later. Only Orochimaru, Itachi, and Sasuke.**

**Have fun reading! OH AND REVIEW!**

ONE

Welcome to the near but distant future. We lay our scene in America, the poorest country in the world since World War III in 2078. The year is now 2094. Sixteen years since the war. There is no democracy anymore. There is no republic any longer. There is only chaos and fear. And there is no escape from this country. No one will take us. All the other governments and countries have turned their backs on us because of our behavior. We have failed to protect our fellow allies and therefore have lost their trust. We have failed as a military and country. We have brought shame.

Our story takes place in a town that was once called "The City of Angels." Now, all there is…are victims, where people die on the streets everyday from starvation, sickness, and exhaustion. The children, who are the most unfortunate in all the world, that grow up on the streets, are not uncommon to wind up dead within a week. Those who survive live on to become prostitutes or worse.

Bounty hunters. Whose lives have all gone to hell due to their past. Whose lives, no longer wish to see the suffering anymore. Whose lives, that have turned to stone. Those poor souls…they are screaming inside, but cannot hear themselves. Hitmans.

**xxxx**

"You should be glad. I brought you a present." The dark teenage man said, throwing the boy on the ground next to Orochimaru. "I found him when you sent me to slaughter that Delude family. He was not of their kind."

"Kukuku." Orochimaru drank in the sight of the boy. He oddly looked like Itachi. Orochimaru had always set his eyes on the bounty hunter, a cowboy, if you will. But he supposed this boy could be of use. "I suppose he has a price on his body, eh?" Orochimaru's snake eyes met Itachi's cold, onyx ones.

"Five thousand." he replied flatly.

"That's harsh. 3"

"Five thousand. If you don't want him then I'll take the boy somewhere else." Itachi challenged him.

Orochimaru thought hard. "If he's worth this much, surely you must have already tasted him." He paused, waiting for a reply. But none came. "Fine then. Four thousand plus co-ownership."

"Deal" The 15 year old replied. "Give."

Orochimaru walked over to Itachi, almost running him up the wall if it wasn't for Itachi's eyes. That was the most frightening part of him. Orochimaru loved it. He reached for his coat pocket, pulling out four grand. "The rest is in the corner as usual. 20 thousand for the whole family. Get yourself something nice. A pleasure doing business with you, Itachi-kun."

Orochimaru noticed that the boy had not moved off the floor. In fact, the snake man had been watching this boy for a long time. "Sasuke." he squatted down, lifting Sasuke up by his chin. "I've been waiting. You know what I want." The boy knew exactly what Orochimaru wanted.

All throughout his twelve years of life he had known how to get things. Sometimes it was worse than others, and sometimes he had gotten even more than what he expected. As for this living: air conditioning, carpet, and possibly a bed and clothes in store for him, it was perfect. All he had to do was to give sex to someone. He was used to it. His body was used to it. The pain was now numb.

**xxxx**

Itachi had _indeed _gotten something nice for himself. Aside from the artillery addiction, which he had invested $10,000 in; he had also gotten into a morphine addiction. Twelve was indeed the magic number in this life.

At age 12, he had killed his first victim without regrets. At age 12 his mother died. At age 12 he was hired by Orochimaru. At age 12, he had killed his family. At age 12 he went crack insane. Bloodthirsty. But, it was nice to get paid for doing so.

Anyways, he had not forgotten the pain. His body was not a cold stone yet, he still saw the pain and fear in his victim's eyes. He loved it. He fed off of it. And his was scared to death of it. The morphine calmed the emotions and stopped the blood from rushing. He injected the needle into his vain and lay on the soothing, cold cement of his quarters.

Itachi's jet black hair spread around his head just as his trench coat splayed around his muscular and tired body. He could have stayed there all night long until daybreak. And that's exactly what he did.

"_Mother!" Itachi watched from his closet door._

"_Shh. Hush young one, don't speak a word. Don't come out. Whatever you do don't come out. Do you hear me!" Itachi's mother was hysterical at the point. He felt like crying. "Shh. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't let anyone know that you're here. Stay there until I say so!"_

"_Ok. I love you, mother. Please don't die!" Itachi cried._

"_Shh. Be still. I love you too. I promise to take you out for ice cream after this is done." She put her hand through the closet door where the wooden blinds were. Itachi reached out and grabbed his only comfort and started to tear._

_A loud crash was heard, the door had broken down. Itachi's mother backed away into a far corner. "Please" she sobbed. "Don't kill me."_

"_SHUT UP!" the man said, throwing a beer bottle at her. He pulled out a gun. BANG BANG BANG! Three shots. That's all it took. She was dead._

_All was silent for a while. Itachi had seen the entire scene that had played out. He had never seen the man ever in his life. Then again, other men had come in to threaten his mother, but what was there to do? This time, she had paid the price. Itachi stepped out from the close, and stood at his mother's dead body._

"_You didn't keep your promise. Why did you leave!" Itachi was in rage. He threw himself upon the ground and sobbed on the dead corpse._

_A person came through the door and observed what had happened. "You! You demon-child! You killed her!" the male figure screamed. He took off his belt and started beating the child. "NO! FATHER STOP! PLEASE!" the child screamed._

Itachi awoke in a cold sweat. _Why does it have to come NOW! _He thought furiously. _Damn it! _He got up off the ground and onto the filthy mattress he despised. He had not gotten decent living quarters because he did not _live _very well. All this useless room was used for was storing artillery. Nothing more. But for some reason he had decided to come here. He wondered what had happened to his old home. If one would even _call _it a home anymore.

He decided not to EVER go back there again. It held too much of his memories and past life. He was a hitman now. A cowboy. Of which his journey was to be carried out alone. His only companions were his guns and that was it. He would never put his trust in other people's hands ever again.

**xxxx**

Sasuke had indeed gotten nice living quarters. It was a small room, but to Sasuke, it was the world. He lay there on his new bed, given to him by Orochimaru. The mattress was obviously new; almost like the snake man was _expecting _Sasuke. It was creepy. The sheets were a crimson red. It was the most comfort he could ever imagine. But he just couldn't get that older boy out of his mind.

_The raven haired boy came in through the open window that was carelessly left open. It was really quite stupid that they had done that. Sasuke was backed up into the corner where he _thought _no one would find him. He was wrong. "What's your name, kid?"_

_He figured that he had better give up his name. "S-S-Sasuke." The older male left him alone while he killed everyone that was in the house. There was blood everywhere. Sasuke didn't even shut his eyes. He watched the cold-blooded murderer slaughter the humans with an unused blade, as if he had just gotten it. Sometimes he used a pistol, but not often, only for about one of the family members._

_After he had killed off everyone, he didn't even bother to clean up the mess. There was blood on his jacket, and yet he did nothing. The boy came up to Sasuke. "A-Are you going to kill me?" Sasuke stuttered._

"_No. You are not worth my time or my kill." The raven haired killer replied. "Come. Or stay?"_

_Sasuke thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head, getting up and following the teen._

_The boy had led him to an old building. When they had gotten inside, it was cool. _Air conditioning. _No one had enough money for these anymore. Sasuke had heard of them, and even had been in a place with it, an office. But he was thrown out. "Wait here a moment." the boy said. Sasuke nodded his head and sat down on the tile while the boy went somewhere else. _I wonder what's going to happen to me. Is he going to kill me?

_A few minuets had passed and the boy came out, his jacket spotless of any blood as well as the rest of his figure._

But it wasn't that that surprised Sasuke. What had really made him feel weak as when the boy threw him at the feet of a strange man. Sasuke had stayed in that position, kneeling, bowing. He had a feeling that's what the boy _wanted _him to do. Obviously he had made the best decision. He was not dead. While there, he learned many things.

One, the boy's name was Itachi, a hitman. Two, he was being sold at a fairly large price. Three, he was going to be a whore for the rest of his life. Four, he was lucky.

But these answers also came with a few questions. Why did Itachi not kill him? Why did he sell Sasuke at a large price? And lastly, how did Orochimaru know of him?

Orochimaru was known throughout the city. His name made infamous and was feared by all, except for one. That was Itachi. Who _was _this boy? When Orochimaru assumed that Itachi had "tasted him" Itachi really hadn't. But then why was he so valuable?

But that all didn't matter. At least, not now. All Sasuke had to do was to give good sex and he would be kept. Not thrown away like all those other whores he had seen die on the streets.

* * *

**A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Just review. Oh and be sure to read Yaoifan01's "Hitman". It's awesome. You can read this at the same time as well; this plot doesn't interfere with her's! **


	2. TWO

**A/N: I just couldn't keep myself away from the computer! Thank you all who reviewed. Btw, this fic is a COMPANION TO "HITMAN" therefore you can read this at the same time as "Hitman." True, you might be spoiled, but only for the past. Not the future updates of "Hitman." Yes. So then…BEGIN THE CHAPTER!**

**Itachi: Do you _have _to be so load?**

**Me: yes**

**Naruto: no like this YES!**

**Itachi: Ouch.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Itachi: Dear god it's Deidara all over again. WHEN WILL IT END!**

**Me: Now.**

* * *

TWO

Itachi had returned from one of his many hits. He was supposed to meet with his new "partner" at Orochimaru's office. His leather trench coat was an Itachi trademark. In fact, it became so _much _of a trademark that no one in L.A _dared _wear the same thing. Itachi was the only owner of a black leather trench. If anyone ever saw it, they were seeing their death.

"I don't _need _a partner. It's too much of a burden. This is a job for a loner." Itachi argued with Orochimaru over his desk.

"He is not a 'partner', simply an associate. He will gather up your next hits." Orochimaru paused. "But you will _always _take hits from me, directly _from _me." The snake grinned hungrily.

Itachi sighed and leaned back from the desk and sat in the chair across from it. He knew that Orochimaru wanted him. That was the only thing that Orochimaru _desired_. Itachi. He was NEVER going to be anyone's property. "When is he coming? I don't like to wait."

"Why, Itachi, he's already here." Orochimaru said, pointing to the person that had just come in the door.

"Sorry, Orochimaru sir. I know, I know. I'm late." The man took a seat next to Itachi. He looked over to the murderer and shuddered, this guy was danger. "Hi my name's Kisame!" he held out his hand waiting for another to grab it.

Kisame was any normal guy, although his black hair seemed gray compared to Itachi's. He wore a business uniform with an open jacket, revealing a gun on the side, and a black tie. He was nicely tanned and even made _Orochimaru _look albino.

"Itachi." He refused Kisame's hand, thinking it was filthy and not worth his time. Just like the man sitting next to him. "And I _don't _need you."

"Well, that's a little harsh, Itachi-kun. Why don't you two go and get to know each other?" Orochimaru suggested, but there was an order behind his words. "Here's the cash. 10,000 just like I promised. It's all there. Pleasure doing business with you, Itachi-kun."

Itachi took the wad of cash out of Orochimaru's hands, counted it, and then stashed it in his pocket. "Let's go, Kisame." Itachi said, still eying Orochimaru.

In reality, Orochimaru was the best thing that had ever happened to Itachi. He made the boy into what he was today. Just in three years. Itachi had gone from emo to cold blooded. He could still remember the smell of blood on the floor and on his hands. _The _day. The day that changed Itachi…forever. "Hey do you want to just get some girls from The Pink Cobra?" Kisame suggested.

"I have things to do." Itachi said, realizing the falsity in his words.

"No you don't!" Kisame said cheerfully. "Are you just nervous?"

"My work takes time and energy. I don't have time to be fucking around with whores." Itachi said flatly.

_Whoa. This guy is still a virgin! And he works for a guy like Orochimaru? _Kisame thought.

"Let's get a drink." Itachi said.

"Wait a second. Aren't you a little too _young _to be drinking?" Kisame asked, even though he was 20 anyways, still under the legal drinking age.

"And you're going to stop me?" Itachi threatened, stopping dead in his tracks and glared at him.

Kisame was dead scared. He paused and then, "I know a great place in town. The drinks are good and it doesn't get a lot of customers. So the bartenders do a little extra for some cash." Kisame suggested.

"Is all you think about is sex?" Itachi asked, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk, not even paying attention to all the activity going about on the streets. People were dieing, children were suffering, the common whore on every street corner, drive-bys, and shots were being fired. Total chaos. It was all too familiar to Itachi.

There was no reply from the older male, stating that he _indeed _only thought about sex. It was a pity.

In due time Itachi and Kisame arrived in an empty alleyway. "This place is an Underground. Only a few people know of it's existence. It's used for buying and selling drugs a lot of the time. Expensive ones." (**1**) There was a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Hn." The infamous Uchiha language stood out.

Kisame opened the door, which made a load creaking noise, and went inside, followed by Itachi. "Hey guys, what's up!"

Itachi came to a decision that this _Kisame _was a _very _open person and very…happy. A comic relief character. Itachi was still debating upon if he should kill this guy or not. He was still asking himself why the _hell _Orochimaru hired this person. Perhaps to even out Itachi's life? To make him more relaxed so Orochimaru could carry out his sick plan? Itachi _really _didn't know. But Kisame _had _to be good to get hired by Orochimaru of all people.

"I-It's him!" One of the girls pointed at Itachi. "The one in the black trench coat! Get out! Now!"

"Hold on!" Kisame said, stepping in front of Itachi, as to be ready to take a bullet. "He's a customer! He's not going to kill you. Right Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"If you even _think _you're ratting out on me, this place is going to burn." Itachi threatened.

"Hey Heather, get him your special, make it a double as well." Kisame said, diverting Itachi too a barstool.

"Sure thing, Kisame." The girl said, going over to the rack with all of the cocktail mixes, vodka, ect.

Meanwhile, Kisame and Itachi took a seat at the bar, watching the girl make the concoction. "She's got a nice ass." he said it quiet enough for Itachi to hear but load enough so that It reached the girl's ears.

"Oh Kisame, you hunk." The girl flirted with the man.

Itachi just scoffed and muttered a small, "Pathetic." Soon enough, the girl brought Itachi a glass and strained the shaker. Itachi gave the girl $95 plus a $50 tip. (**2**) "For your troubles."

"Oh!" Heather took the money and blushed at him. "So you want in too?"

"No Heather, babe. He's not into…that." Kisame suggested.

"Oh well there's Nick over there!" Heather got the wrong idea.

"No Heather!" Kisame tried to tell her that Itachi didn't _do _sex.

Itachi pulled out another 50 bucks. "Here. Keep it. I don't want your services." Itachi said, handing her the cash. "Kisame we're leaving."

"Aww, but we just got here!" The man whined, wanting to spend some time with Heather.

"NO!" Itachi's outburst got everyone's attention. "We're leaving." His tone had dropped but the intensity and death that sugar-coated Itachi's words were still there. "Farewell." Itachi mock-bowed to Heather as he slipped out the door. "Remember my words."

They had gotten right outside the bar when Kisame asked, "Do you _have _to be so cruel?" Itachi had gotten fed up with this Kisame. The Uchiha grabbed Kisame and slammed him against the brick wall, pulling a three-barrel gun on him. _Cerberus, Heaven Gun. _(**3**) Kisame thought. Itachi held the gun up against Kisame's forehead.

"I'm getting tired of you. Orochimaru may have hired you _for _me. But I don't see a use for you. I have not seen Orochimaru's reasons for putting you with me. I don't _need _you. I can kill you at any time, and I will do just that. I don't have _time _for people like you. I _kill _people like you. So unless you have something to show me, get the hell out of my way." Itachi kept the gun up with a strong arm.

The Cerberus Heaven Gun was his favorite. Not one he normally carried around, but it was a beauty. It was heavy, but it carried a lot of bullets. The Cerberus Heaven was gold with silver flames engraved upon it, sticking out. There were more flames at the chambers' end and it went down all the way to the halfway point; the rest of the flames dissipated into nothingness, leaving the gold to shine near the tip of the gun.

The mechanism to the gun was not complicated. But only the best of shooters could handle the gun, let alone _know _about it. It was really simple. The triple-chambers were kept at the end, and the bullets did not meet until the tip; it was also triple-barrel. So it produced a flower effect in which the bullets went straight in a pattern, a tri-shape.

When it went into the flesh, the bullets were so huge, that it left the tri-shape wherever it was shot into. But the wrong move, and not enough accuracy, could land the shooter in a backfire, totally messing up the gun. On top of that, if it was not taken care of properly, the bullets would not run straight and miss the target or possible mess up the tri-shape, throwing each one of the bullets off and missing the target completely.

This happened because of the bullets' magnetism. It was a special type of bullet that had to be special-made out of an exact measure of steel, gunpowder, and magnetic material. In which made the bullets align perfectly due to the rubbing inside the gun barrel, which created a reverse magnetism and propelled it father than it already was, since the barrels were so long.

When it went into the victim's body, the correct amount of the ingredients would explode the person's blood flow and/or organs due to the magnetism. This made it the perfect killing weapon, and also, if not used correctly, the most imperfect. (**3 &4**)

Kisame defiantly didn't want to be dying right now. "Well then, I'll show you." he said with a grin. "Do you have any hits out?"

"There isn't enough information to annihilate them yet." Itachi said, still keeping the gun out.

"Well then, is there a local shooting range around here?" Kisame asked.

"No." Itachi said, the gun still in place. "But I know somewhere we can go." He lowered the gun, for the first time in his life, and put it back where it originally was. Kisame still stood in partial awe.

"Do you have the other one?" He asked. "The Hell Gun?"

"You know of the Cerberus pair?" Itachi was amazed at Kisame's knowledge. The guns were not known to many people. Those who knew of them were already dead. After all, the Cerberus pair was created by the Uchiha clan. Gun masters.

"Yeah, I've heard of them. I know about how they work and their flaws as well. Bad name though. Since Cerberus was a _three_-headed dog that guarded the Underworld in Ancient Greek mythology." Kisame relaxed more. "How did you come in possession of that?"

"They were made by the Uchiha clan." Itachi replied, hoping for the man to catch on.

"And?" Kisame added.

Itachi sighed in frustration. "I'm an Uchiha. The last one. Don't you keep up with the news?"

"You're that kid who killed his entire family! DUDE!" Kisame said, pointing at the boy.

Itachi grabbed Kisame by his shirt collar. "Unless you want to keep your balls, I suggest that you not say that so loudly." He threw Kisame off him.

Kisame made a mental note that he would never again, say anything loud. "So um, where is this place?"

"I haven't been there in years. I wonder if it's still hidden." The fifteen year old mused quietly.

"Hmm?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing." Itachi waved him off. "We're going to need a car to get there."

"Got it." Kisame said. "Take your pick: Vivaldi, X, or a Bell?"

Apparently Kisame was very resourceful. This came as an advantage to Itachi. Perhaps Kisame was of _some _use to him, and if he knew about the Cerberus pair, especially the exact names…this Kisame may be of some use. "X" Itachi replied.

"Good. I like that one. The guy I killed it for was very nice too. It's just a few blocks down the street." The twenty year old pointed east, in which their destination was as well.

**xxxx**

Word had spread about the newest prostitute, Sasuke. He had received a few customers and they said that they would come back for more. This meant that Sasuke was good. Orochimaru _knew _it was a good decision to hire Sasuke. Itachi was about to run him dry if it wasn't for that investment. He knew it was a good decision to just give Itachi a co-ownership. He would never use it. _Ku ku ku. What a troublesome boy. If only he was mine._

Orochimaru petted his snake that rested upon his shoulders. Sasuke came rushing in the door. "Orochimaru-sama!" The boy came rushing towards the man with a smile upon his face and practically glomped him. "I did it! I did it!"

"Did what, my child?" he asked.

"This whole week. It's all paid off! I can eat _real _food now!" It was Sasuke's first week. Orochimaru had said earlier that he could have the weekend off for free. The boy deserved a break. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama. Thank you." Sasuke practically buried his face within his master's robes.

_Too bad his innocence will be gone in a few weeks. Speaking of which, innocence being lost, where is Itachi? It's not like him to actually be hanging out with another person. Perhaps I chose right this time. All the other ones I hired for him winded up dead. Hmm. _Orochimaru silently thought, petting Sasuke's midnight hair, thinking of Itachi. Oh how cruel the world could be. If only Itachi was his.

"Why don't you take the day off early today?" Orochimaru suggested. What he really meant was, 'Stop working for the day so I can have you'.

Sasuke nodded and shrugged off his kimono.

**

* * *

****1) Underground places people don't know about**

**2) Inflation people.**

**3) This was based upon Vincent Valentine's triple barrel gun the Cerberus. The rest I made up, it's all fantasy. Like how magnets now stick to gold. I know crack shit about guns.**

**4) I even had to consult my GF for what the hell a barrel was:P. In fact, if it was up to her, it would have been a dagger.**

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Just review! **


	3. INTERLUDE

**A/N: Hiya guys! I've been a bit busy lately. Sry. Here is the next chapter. This chapter is _ALL ABOUT SASUKE. _This is for all you Sasuke-fangirls. You can skip this chapter if you like, though you will not know the entire detail when I use a recap in later chapters. This is kind of an impulse chapter. There will be _NO ITACHI IN THIS CHAPTER_ sorry. I am an Itachi-fan-girl as well, but I have used him wayyy too much in this fic already. It's time for Sasuke.

* * *

**

INTERLUDE

A young blond-haired boy ran throughout the streets; probably out of fear, hunger, and pain. Sasuke saw this everyday. And he could do nothing except watch and listen to his clients' laughter and orders. That was back in the old days. But he _still _couldn't do anything. At least…for now.

Sasuke awoke on a Thursday night; he was restless and couldn't sleep in the bed. His memories were too painful. He put on his blue kimono and walked out the building, not even bothering to tell Orochimaru where he was going, let alone telling him that he was even going outside the building. L.A was a dangerous place. Sasuke could take care of himself though, he had been through the depths of hell, and he could go though L.A.

xxxx

Sasuke and his family lived a decent life. The four lived in a two bedroom apartment, Sasuke and his grandmother in one room, his parents in the other. They paid the rent late a few times, but overall it was good. His father worked as a factory worker and his mother, a whore. She was ashamed but at least they could eat.

But one night, an ordinary life, after a small evening meal, and everyone had gone to bed, no one knew that that night would be their last. And Sasuke's beginning.

_The 8 year old boy awoke to something crashing in the living room. He jolted in his cot, looking towards his grandmother, who was already awake. "Grama? What's going on?" he asked franticly._

_She just sat in her bed, "He has come." she whispered._

"_Who has come, Grama! Who!" he panicked. Blood rushed to his face, sweat dropped from his forehead, and his heart pounded like the New York streets once did. Sasuke had heard of New York from his grandmother, she used to live there as a child._

"_Hush child." the elder ordered._

_Sasuke didn't want to listen to the raised voices that was seeping though the doors. He sat in fear, shaking in his skin. 'No. Please! DON'T GO THERE!' his mother screamed. Sasuke shut his eyes tight, wishing it was all a dream. But in this world, there was no such thing. Only nightmares and the cold reality. The door slammed open a man stood in the doorway, his face darkened by the fedora he was wearing and the darkness surrounding him, "Sasuke-chan, isn't it?" the man asked, chuckling._

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM!" His mother threw herself in front of Sasuke, receiving a gunshot to the head. The next two gunshots were muffled by Sasuke's screaming._

His parents were dead, his grandmother was dead, Sasuke's life, as he knew it, was gone. No more. The end. From that day on, he vowed to search never ending for that man who killed his only people special to him.

So he ran. And he ran. And he ran. He is still running.

xxxx

Sasuke looked down at the starving children on the side of the sidewalk in the shadows, he knew what it was like to be those kids. He knew that the next time he would see them would be rotting in an alleyway. He felt pity for them, but walked on. This was the way of life. People lived and died all in one day. Life was beginning to shorten up.

A whore on the street corner, intoxicated, walked up to Sasuke. "You look like a wealthy young man. Wanna have a good time?" she put her finger on Sasuke's kimono and slowly went down. He slapped her in the face as a silent 'NO'. "Well then, ok. Just call me if you change your mind." she smiled wickedly.

The dark-haired boy couldn't take anymore of this, he went back to the Pink Cobra, trying to forget the painful memories of his past.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know I haven't gotten to another chapter in a while. Believe it or not…I was grounded! Once again, this is an impulse chapter and kinda pointless. Plz don't flame me for this chapter.**


	4. THREE

**A/N: Sry guys! Yaoifan01 didn't update so I had no material to base characters off of. So just for you, I'll make this chapter extra long **

**THREE**

Itachi had chosen to drive the 'X', and just like his personality, he drove the vehicle almost with intent to kill. Kisame feared for his life. The poor man, 5 years older than his boss, was scared out of his wits. He respected Itachi though, heeding his every word. Kisame wouldn't _dare _make the one with the Cerberus pair angry. He was indeed a skilled and powerful gun master. Kisame _had _heard of the kid that massacred his entire family at the age 12. It had been all over the media. Some songwriters even put him in their songs. One thing was sure to Kisame: Screw up, and die.

No words were exchanged in the car until they reached their destination. It was an old building from before the war. The Uchiha's had favored old architecture. The building was made from steel. The windows were scarce and tinted. Although they were supposed to be bulletproof, the war and battles proved them wrong. Parts of the structure was in ruins and blown apart. The building itself was one of those in which was partially underground. Two stories stood above ground and the third underground.

Above the French Doors' entrance were the Uchiha Clan symbol and two words. 'Practice Range'. Kisame let Itachi lead the way. It was none of his business to be in family affairs.

To Itachi, it brought back many memories. Some were good, like his mother. And some were bad, like his father. Whatever the memory, it just made Itachi feel emptier inside and cold on the outside. They were turning him to stone. He went to the first story and led Kisame to a large room with no light. "You'd better have a gun on you." Itachi warned, retrieving his Heaven Cerberus and setting it on the table next to him.

Kisame grinned, "Yeah." He pulled out an automatic hand-gun, standard issue. It was old fashioned and rare. Like Itachi, Kisame had a passion for artillery.

Itachi flipped a switch and immediately practice dummies came out. They were trained targets, designed to dodge bullets. They used to be one of the best ways to practice before the war. Now all they were good for was to shoot at random things.

Itachi stood behind a metal bar. He pulled out two handguns at his side and emptied them both out, retrieving an AK-47 out of his trench. He tried out various guns and emptied only three. On the last gun, Kisame witnessed the awe power of the Heaven Cerberus. The fifteen year old gun master took the Heaven Cerberus off the table, aimed it at the dummy's neck, and pulled the trigger. The head was blown off.

The figures of practice were totally annihilated. The fated one, the one that Itachi had used the AK-47 on, was in half. The dummy that had received _both _handguns was torn apart in an 'X' starting from the shoulders and down on to the waistline. The rest of them were in pieces. None of them escaped a bullet.

"These practice dummies are designed to be like a real human being. They are designed to take a bullet exactly as a real human would." Itachi explained.

Kisame had a trick up his sleeve. As Itachi flipped another switch, the dolls went away and were replaced by new ones. He pressed a green button and the new dolls sprang into action. Kisame pulled out two curved daggers, throwing them at an angle. They both created a boomerangs effect, and the blades were made from the same material as the Cerberus bullets, except the magnetism was at the tip of the blades, one negative, and the other positive. It resulted in the doll's head completely being decapitated.

He also retrieved the automatic hand gun he had earlier, firing it at the target symbol on the doll's chest at it's heart. He emptied the gun. The next weapon he had for Itachi was two other blades, both the same as the daggers before, but longer. They were swords.

Kisame was not as "high-tech" like Itachi. He didn't carry around that many guns. True, he did have a passion for them, but not only for artillery. He also had a love for other weapons as well. He was old fashioned when it came to weapons.

Soon enough, not faster than Itachi of course, all of the dolls were on the ground. They lay scattered across the place, if they were real, it would be a messy place. Itachi always made clean cuts, well…most of the time. But Kisame was a whole different matter. The place was an utter mess. Itachi just sighed and didn't even bother to clean up the mess, the next time he would be coming there wouldn't be until a long time. "You're in." He claimed, shutting the lights off.

xxxx

Sasuke had finished his job for the day, returning to his bedroom from his last "meeting" with Orochimaru and a bath. The raven haired boy was looking forward to his weekend off. He wondered what he would do. As he snuggled up in the crimson sheets, the thought of Itachi kept popping up in his mind, but he shrugged it off and dozed off to his own nightmare-ish world.

xxxx

Itachi finally came back to the Pink Cobra under orders of Orochimaru. He already had another hit. Kisame trailed silently behind him, thinking carefully about his every move. It was around midnight or so according to the moon, the perfect time for killing. Itachi had this sort of…obsession with his job. The 5-0 would never catch him, and even if they did, they wouldn't _dare _come close to him. They feared Itachi by all means.

The cops in this town were crooked anyways. Some of them had even _dared _asked hits from Itachi, who obliged for a price. To most of them though, they were just stealing money from people they caught in order to feed their families. It was pathetic really.

Itachi always scoffed at people who tried to reason their price with him. 'But I have a family to feed!' was the same excuse everytime. It didn't mater to the 15 year old expert. He could care less if they died. After all, he killed _his _family. That was the day that he stared to think for himself. That was the day he started surviving.

He didn't kill his mother. He couldn't. His mother was the only person who cared about his existence. His father thought of Itachi as a poor excuse for an Uchiha, even though he trained with several guns a day, spending time at the practice range for twelve hours a day. And still, Fugaku thought nothing of Itachi. He focused all of his attention on his other son, Shisui.

Shisui was Itachi's best friend and his rival. Itachi was the younger of the two. Shisui always stood up for Itachi when he was treated like shit from Fugaku, but it was all wasted, Fugaku, claiming that 'Itachi brainwashed Shisui'. His father was insane. Itachi had no chance of stopping him though, he was the head of the clan, which meant that Itachi was despised everywhere in the clan.

It was Shisui's 13th birthday when he received _both _of the Cerberus pair. As soon as nightfall came though, Shisui gave the heaven gun to Itachi, who was eight at the time.

"So, you're back?" Orochimaru said, from behind the safety of his desk.

"Hn." was all Itachi replied. Kisame just stayed silent.

"Oh so you hired him?" Orochimaru was surprised. "I thought he'd be dead by now." His trademark grin replaced what his surprised façade.

"Why did you call me here?"

"Sasuke-kun has the weekend off."

"You didn't answer my question." Itachi said calmly, his voice laced with even more death.

"I want you to take the boy out and buy him something nice." Orochimaru said with ease.

Itachi thought about this for a second then turned to leave, stopping at the exit, "I'm not doing this for free." He resumed his walk out the door without another word, Kisame trailing loyally behind him.

Orochimaru just smiled. Hook.

xxxx

By the time Itachi had got outside it had started to rain. He always _did _like the rain. Soothing with it's noise and it washed all the dirt from the streets. Kisame hid from the rain, holing his leather jacket to protect him from it. The Uchiha stood there for a second, taking in the moment. "I'm gonna go Itachi-san." Kisame said, walking to go get a car. Itachi let him go, he was relived that he was gone. _Too damn annoying. _He said in his mind.

Itachi went someplace where he hadn't gone in a while. He didn't have the 'X' anymore, but walking would be very nice. **_Walking in the rain. Oh how delightful. _**His inner voice taunted. _Shut up. _He went to the less populated area of town; it wasn't very far from where he was.

They called it the old L.A. It was said that it was haunted. It had stayed the same for a long time; meaning that it held the same buildings. It was a peaceful place, filled with friendly people that were content with their lives. That was before the war. People said that the place was now haunted with spirits that didn't want to leave, just wanting their own lives back. The buildings were barely there anymore, being blown to bits. Pieces still lay on the ground, rotting.

But there was one building that was even more beautiful when it was destroyed. Mud ran through the streets as the killer dressed in black walked alone in the ghostly streets, rain pelting his leather trench coat. His destination was the old chapel. Half of it's walls were torn down, the benches were strewn in the huge hall. The organ was still there, giving the place a more ghost-like look. (**1**)

But that wasn't what interested the boy. No. He went up to the rooftop, as hard as it was to get up there in the first place. But it wasn't so hard this time. Over the years, Itachi had gotten stronger and inherited almost inhuman reflexes. He practically scared the building, jumping here and there. (Remember, it's still raining)

Once there, Itachi took his place like he had done so long ago, tiling his head towards the heavens and closing his eyes, feeling the rain hit his eyelids.

"_C'mon Itachi! Up here!" Shisui said, climbing up on top of the huge structure as if it were a jungle-gym._

"_I'm coming!" Itachi shouted from below, getting up on top almost twice as fast as his brother. He literally ran to Shisui with amazing balance and speed, taking his place beside his brother, dangling his feet off the edge._

"_Wouldn't father just be steaming if he found out we came up here!" Shisui said giggling._

"_Yeah." Itachi said softly, not wanting to talk about Fugaku. He was eight at the time, Shisui would be turning 13 in a few weeks._

"_I know father doesn't treat you like you should, but try to be happy. He won't like it if you're sad all the time." Shisui suggested. The process had already begun to take place. Fugaku was already brainwashing Shisui into thinking that Itachi was bad. Or was he? "I'm sorry."_

_Itachi looked at his brother in confusion, "For what?" he asked._

"_I'm sorry I can't do anything to change father's mind. You're an awesome gunman! I've seen you practice!" he said, trying to cheer up Itachi._

"_Let's not talk about father right now." Itachi said, changing his tone to a more cheerful mode. Instead, he pointed to something in the sky. "What do you think _that _cloud looks like?" he asked._

"_It looks like…a dragon!" Shisui said._

"_Hey! That's what I was thinking! See, there's the flames coming from it's mouth." Itachi said, taking Shisui's hand and pointing to the fluff of condensation._

"_Oh! I see it!" the other Uchiha said._

Those were some of Itachi's best days in his life. And now they were all gone.

xxxx

Sasuke awoke to the streams of sunlight coming from his window. It was a beautiful morning. Saturday's were always peaceful to him, even if it meant getting a few bruises here and there. That was a good day. But this Saturday, it was going to be really nice. He got out of bed and put on the clothes that Orochimaru had gotten him.

It was a blue kimono. For some reason, Orochimaru liked the ancient Japanese traditions. Sasuke was one of the few people who _liked _having the kimono. It was actually very comfortable. Today was his day off as well as tomorrow. "Let's go." Itachi said, from the doorway.

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled, falling down. He quickly got back up, sensing a dark aura around the boy. It was enough to smother him. Itachi was already leaving his room. "Wait up!" Sasuke shouted, running towards the other male, bumping into him. The Uchiha glared at him then turned around and kept on heading for the door. "Where are we going?" the dark-haired boy asked innocently. His hair was originally black, but compared to Itachi's, it was a dark blue.

"Orochimaru wants me to take you out, seeing that it's your day off. I'll be accompanying you tomorrow as well." Itachi said, opening the door. Sasuke followed Itachi outside before finally realizing…

"You're that boy! Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi just sighed and turned to face him, "Where do you want to go?"

Sasuke gave him another Deidara-like smile. (**2**) "The boardwalk! They have everything."

Itachi smirked, "The boardwalk it is."

page break

**A/N: Ok so it wasn't as long as I expected it to be. But a lot of Itachi stuff in there. Oh and FWI, Itachi and Sasuke are NOT related.**

**1) Again, based off of Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children. The place where cloud "lives"**

**2) Deidara is not in this story. But I just couldn't describe how Sasuke smiled other than like Deidara.**


	5. FOUR

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter! This one has Sasuke AND Itachi! HA! So…yeah. I will be able to get on my CPU from here on out, so updates will most likely be once a week. I have school ya know.**

**Itachi is kinda OOCnessness in here.

* * *

**

FOUR

The boardwalk was one of the few places that Sasuke had had a good childhood. He could remember his mother and father walking down at sunset with Sasuke in between them. He smiled at the memory, the dark boy beside him looking at him, interested. "My parents. We used to come here all the time." Sasuke explained.

"Hn." the mysterious 15 year old replied. "Let's get something to eat. How about some ice cream?" he asked.

The younger male nodded in reply, knowing what was coming. He was not a fool in this business. And here, he thought that this…Itachi was not one of _those _people. He must have been wrong.

"What kind?" Itachi asked sternly. He wasn't one of the kinds that were social.

"Green tea sounds good." Sasuke said, looking up to the boy. Itachi ordered a green tea flavored ice cream for Sasuke and strawberry for himself. It brought back memories. Shisui always liked green tea flavored ice cream. He gave the cone to Sasuke. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Itachi said. "This day is for you, as Orochimaru said. I'm only here because he asked me." But he knew he was only trying to convince himself.

The raven-haired boy stared into Itachi's eyes. "Your eyes are just like mine. You have a bad past don't you." he looked down. "I know what it's like to experience bad luck. You have had that same feeling, haven't you?" It was more like a statement than a question.

Time froze. Itachi had come down to Sasuke's level just to hear what the boy was saying. _This boy…is no ordinary boy. True he may be another one of those whores, but that is not his purpose, simply to live. _Time was unfrozen. Itachi rose back to his full stance and resumed to walk on the boards that made a ''clank'' with every step he took. **_You took his life._**

Sasuke followed Itachi down to the docks, from which no one was there. _Dear god, I'm going to have to pay for that ice cream. Why did I accept! _The boy leaned down to Itachi's nether regions and started unzipping the metal. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Itachi demanded, quickly standing up and pushing Sasuke to the wood.

"Paying for the ice cream." Sasuke replied, like he was asking a question. "Is something wrong? Do I not please you?"

"I said don't thank me." Itachi spat. "What part of 'don't thank me' do you not understand? 'Don't' or 'thank'?" Itachi was going wild inside of his teenage mind. He had never been touched like that before. He was baffled for a second. But once he did not receive an answer from the boy, he calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly, lowering his head. "I was not aware that you have never done this before."

"Are you suggesting something?" the older boy threatened.

'You are still a virgin." Sasuke stated the fact, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not have time to be fucking around with whores like you." he spat. "My job takes time and precession."

The younger male was almost hurt by the other boy's choice of words. "We can go if you wish. I'm sure you have business and more important things to do than spend your valuable time with me."

"Orochimaru wants me here. I am obligated to do this. And besides," he put a look of amusement of his face, raising a brow "I already _have _business here."

Sasuke saw the look danger. It sparked in his eyes for a split-second then went away quickly. Itachi, still standing, turned and walked the other way, knowing exactly where to find his victim. Normally, he wouldn't do his hits in the daytime, but this was an exception. He had been following his hit.

Sasuke, vaguely knowing what was going on, followed Itachi. Neither one of them talked during Itachi's "predator mode." They came to an alleyway, where few people were. Most likely selling and buying drugs.

"Stay outside of the darkness." the older male ordered. The younger one nodded his head and followed his orders. The Uchiha pulled his hair back and tied it with a red tie at the nape of his neck, signifying that he was out for blood. He always had his hair down, not this time though. Not when he killed. He adjusted his trench coat and held a dagger at his side; it was engraved with wolves running down the blades.

"Who are you?" a person said, buying a suspicious bag. "You don't come here."

"Which one of you is Mizuki?" he asked, knowing exactly who it was, but he wanted to play a little game.

At a sudden realize, everyone knew who Itachi was. "The demon angel" was his nickname. He was stunning as for his physical attributes and his inhuman abilities, but deadly when he killed and maniacal. "He is! Right there!" the man said, pointing at another.

"What! You are you fool! _I'm _not about to get killed by the demon angel!" the other said, they started to quarrel, bringing guns out into the air.

"Shut up over there! Do you want the cops to hear us? I'll come over there and kill you myself!" another body said from across the ally.

"Oh! Wanna bet!" Mizuki said, firing a shot at the man whom he was quarreling with originally.

"Yeah, let's bet your life!" the body brought about a gun and killed Mizuki.

Itachi just stayed in the shadows, watching the chaos unfold before his eyes. "You forget. I'm still here." his silky voice came from all corners of the alleyway.

"If I can take down that mafia leader I can take down you!" the poor unfortunate body mass came running in towards the shadows, figuring that Itachi was "hiding" in there. But Itachi doesn't hide. He hunts. "Where are you! Come out you coward!" he fired a gunshot into the air.

A black mass came down from the sky. "You'd better be quiet, you wouldn't want the cops to hear us now would you!" The demon angel said, taking out the black blade.

The man held out his gun firmly. "I'm not scared of you, demon." he fired and crows started to detach from the fake Itachi body. Soon, there was nothing but polluted oxygen. "What the hell!" but he was too late, the demon angel had made his kill from behind. Blood splattered from the decapitated head.

Itachi pulled out a small object and pushed it. "Bring out a clean-up crew to the back ally of the boardwalk and tell Jamba that the mafia leader, Mizuki is dead."

"You got it Itachi-san." Kisame replied from the other end of the phone. He hung up the phone and put it back inside his cloak, along with his red tie.

"Let's go kid." The gun-master ordered, coming from outside the darkness. "I have no other business here."

Sasuke nodded his head and followed the older boy away from the crime scene.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the chapter ! Hope you liked it. Not much detail I know, but I'm kinda in a writers block.**


	6. FIVE

**A/N: New chapter! YAY! I told you I'd be updating every week! I hope this one has more detail to it.

* * *

**

FIVE

Itachi and Sasuke had taken a car provided by Kisame, the X again. It was becoming Itachi's favorite means of transportation. They had met the man and Sasuke quickly turned his attention away from him. Kisame had asked why he was so timid to Itachi. But the boy simply gave the all infamous Uchiha 'Hn.' Sasuke, for some reason, feared this man. But dared not to let it show.

The vehicle was all leather. It felt smooth against Sasuke's pale skin. Such luxuries must have belonged to a very rich political. "This isn't your car is it, Itachi-san?" Sasuke dared to ask, trying to thin the suffocating air between them.

"No." was his simple answer. He reached for the compartment, taking out a vile and needle, injecting his arm with the liquid.

Sasuke turned away, he couldn't watch that. As much as he had been though, taking an answer through drugs was NOT the way. The young boy had seen this too many times, in which the children would take used needles and stick themselves, the next day dying from a fever. There was also the cuts. Oh the suicide. It was a wonderful thing. He saw the children take their own lives with broken glass, escaping from the harshness of this cruel world. He saw it as weakness. And besides, he couldn't die. He had an ambition. To avenge his family. "You shouldn't do that." he whispered.

"What? Are you telling me what to do?" Itachi stopped the car at a direct halt.

"N-no! I'm not!" Sasuke yelled. "It's just that…" his voice dropped again. " Never mind. You wouldn't care."

The older boy began to drive again. "What? Tell me." he ordered, the drug now starting to take over his body.

"It's nothing, really." He mumbled. But silence only replied back to him. "My aunt. She did exactly what you are doing to yourself now. She couldn't handle the pressure. She used to live with us. My mother, father, and grandmother. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle selling herself. I remember her picking up a rusted needle. The next week she was overcome with sickness and she died in my mother's arms."

_So much…caring. _The older male said to himself. "That was their problem. They used a broken needle. I'm fine. Besides, it's not your problem. Why should _you _care so much?" Itachi actually made conversation.

"I don't know why. Maybe it's because you're the only person who's ever talked to me other than for sex." Sasuke looked his mentor in the eyes almost fearlessly now. "You're just like me." he smiled. "Why was I worth that much to you? Orochimaru-sama seemed quite upset when he heard the price value. He said something about getting all of his values back. It was probably me." the younger boy said it without any repress. Like it was nothing to him. It was normal. "Except people only talk to you for your kill."

Itachi had to admit, Sasuke had a point there. But he acted as if he were a child. Not as if he was a whore. Perhaps Orochimaru would beat that out of him. Hell, that's what happened to Itachi. They were very much alike. The gun-master returned Sasuke's glance and lost control of his body. Immediately, they crashed into a wall.

Vehicles these days were built very well. Especially the X. In fact, it only looked as if someone had rear-ended another car. "Fuck." Itachi muttered.

"If you think that I am simply a whore and have no other purpose in life other than to live, you're wrong." Sasuke said, now with fearlessness that he could not manage earlier. "I _have _a purpose. Don't think that I'm just another eight year old child. I'm twelve if you haven't noticed. Most people don't live to be this age. I've survived on one purpose and one purpose alone." he paused. "To kill whoever murdered my family."

Itachi was beginning to like this boy. "Sounds like an ambition. You've got your work cut out for you. You'll see what I mean one day." But Itachi knew the secret. Too bad he couldn't tell him just yet. Sasuke just nodded.

The rest of their trip was spent in silence.

xxxx

"Damn…'Tachi" Kisame muttered, waiting on him at Orochimaru's office. His day was already ruined when Orochimaru already said he didn't want Kisame out of his sight. "Where the hell is he?" the man ordered, going up in rage.

"Patience!" Orochimaru yelled from behind his desk. "He should be here in a few minuets."

A small "Hn." was made from the back of the room.

"And there he is." the older man muttered, grinning.

"I brought the kid back." Itachi said, grabbing the back of Sasuke's kimono and shoving him towards the entrance of the room. "I'm sure you missed him." he almost spat.

"Why yes I did." Orochimaru scooted out of from underneath his desk, walking over to Itachi. Coming only inches to his face. "Thanks." he took Sasuke and kept him at his side until he reached his desk, in which then Sasuke simple stood there, as a trophy. "I still need Fascada dead. With him gone I'll-"

"I know what I'm supposed to do. Why is Kisame here?" The gun-master demanded.

"Oh I have another hit out for you. Here's all the information about where he will be in the next two weeks. I'd like him dead by next week though." Kisame took the paperwork and read though it. "You get five thousand for him, since _I _did most of the stalking work _for _you."

"Hn." was the short reply from the Uchiha. "I'm leaving."

"Hey, what about me! I'm not staying here by myself. Where are _you _going!" Kisame shouted at the leaving teen.

"Why should I care? Why don't you go play?" He sneered. "I have business to take care of." with that said, Itachi left the building, going back to his living quarters. The drug still in full effect. Orochimaru could tell. Kisame would have been dead by now by that smart-ass remark he had claimed.

xxxx

Sasuke only stood there, trying hard not to look in Itachi's direction. But it was only that more tempting to. The danger in Itachi's eyes must have already taken Sasuke under the influence. "What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's nothing. I ask to be left alone for the remainder of the day, please." Sasuke, for the first time, turned and left without another word. Orochimaru, surprisingly, let him go.

_Ku ku ku. It seems that our dear Ita-chan has done something to Sasuke-kun. _Orochimaru pondered.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all I can do for tonight, loves!**


	7. SIX

**A/N: Hey guys. Well, I guess I can't update as much as I would like to. I have to wait for Yaoifangirl01's chapter of "Hitman" to update first. Once I have read hers, it will take me 1-3 days to update. This is a companion story. So I have to release the same amount of information that she has. And you have to remember, I still have to get all my chapters reviewed and revised by her before I can post it.**

**So here we go with chapter 6!

* * *

**

SIX

It was a Sunday afternoon. According to Orochimaru, Itachi was supposed to watch over him today. Orochimaru lied. Itachi was late. And Sasuke had made the mistake of going outside once again. He used to do it with no problem. He was outside all the time. But now that he had gone and lived at The Pink Cobra, things were different. He was sheltered.

The boy was kicking a soda can. 'Coca-Cola' was its printed name. _They've lasted a long time…since last century. _Nonetheless, Sasuke was distracted. It's not good to get distracted in L.A. City of Angels.

"Hey kid. I haven't seen you in a while." a man said, backing Sasuke into another one of those god-damned alleyways. "Remember me? We used to have so much fun!" he laughed a cruel one.

His name was known to many. Jumba. Of course that wasn't his _real _name, just a stage name. He used to be a cop, like all of them start off to be. The people of the city both feared and disgusted him. He was a filthy, rich, powerful, pig. Sasuke recalled that Itachi had done a hit for him. Oh yes how he remembered that day.

"I suggest you leave, Jumba." Sasuke said in a low, demanding tone. "I'm not some fucking eight-year-old anymore."

"Oh, feisty now are we?" he laughed again. He was one of those people to where his laughs just made you want to start killing him. "You've learned some words. But I'll take that away real quick. I don't like feisty." The fat man bent down to 'taste' the younger male.

But the 'tasting' had stopped when Orochimaru entered his life. Though he taught all his employees to fight for themselves, none of them was more powerful than Sasuke. Perhaps Neji…but that's all the exceptions. Sasuke had a few tricks up his sleeve though, today. Or rather, his kimono.

"You're not very smart now are you!" Sasuke dug his fist into Jumba's stomach, which only ended up in a roaring…laughter. "Too bad I am" he growled.

A sharp object pricked the man's skin. "What? A _pocket _knife! Fool!"

Sasuke activated the blade. It exploded into a full sword. He shifted to the right and forward, gripping the handle with all his might and bringing it up with full force. He heard bones, organs, and the contents of his stomach all exploding in one big mess of blood. _This is for the past! _Images of Sasuke's childhood, his parents, his smile, they all flashed in his mind. _This is for all the times when I could have stood up for myself! _As the blade carved through Jumba's upper body, he felt a sense of relief.

Only when blood from the tip of the sword dropped on his forehead, had he realized…Jumba was dead. He dare not even glance at the body. And god knew where his brain was. When the blade retracted back into its small form, Sasuke collapsed on the ground in shock. Realizing what he had just done.

It hit him hard. Like a train coming at you with full force, 100 mph. And it wasn't so much that _Jumba _had died. It was all that blood, all those memories. And he knew it was apart of life, but it made him sick to his stomach. On his hands and knees, he couldn't get up. It felt as if the weight of the world were upon him.

"Hn." a voice said from in front of Sasuke. The boy gasped sharply, looking up, with sweat dropping off his face. "You get used to it after a few kills."

"It was you" the boy whispered. "You gave this to me!" he shakes, "Why?" his hands clench, "You bastard!" and fury erupts. Blinded by his tears and anger, poor Sasuke brought his clenched hand and threw it at Itachi, aiming it as his face and break his nose. Within a quick shift, the predator became the prey. The older boy already had Sasuke pined up against the wall with his hand against the boy's throat.

"Don't blame me for what you've done." his voice was soft, and his eyes averted the avenger's. "Get over it." Itachi snapped his gaze to Sasuke with cold eyes. The older boy let go of him, walking out of the ally, and not even bothering with the body that kids were now fighting over.

The younger male started to think of how he must have looked. His kimono, splattered with Jumba's blood, was now ruined. His shoulder, exposed from his encounter with Itachi. And god-forbid, his hair was a mess of blood, dirt, and grease. "Hey wait a second! You're supposed to-" Sasuke ran franticly, trying to catch up with the fifteen-year old.

"I'm supposed to what? Take care of you and baby sit your ass? I have work to do." he shot back, not even stopping.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing; he stood his ground. "But Orochimaru-" he started.

"paid me jack-shit." Itachi turned around for a second then turned back, resuming the Uchiha walk out of the ally. "Go back." Just then, his watch started beeping. He mumbled a quick "Fuck" and ran his fingers furiously though his hair.

"What? What is it!" Sasuke panicked, running towards him. The gun-master pulled out two objects: a needle and a vile. "Oh" the younger boy glances away but forced his eyes to keep attention as the fifteen-year old injected intravenously with the liquid. Morphine. A pain reliever. Itachi sighed in relief.

"Yo. We got a hit. Who's the kid?" A man a bit taller that Itachi stepped into view, Sasuke had seen him a few times.

"Who is it?" the respondent asked.

"Jumba. Heh. Funny guy. How ironic. This kid belongs to Orochimaru right?" Kisame was being weird.

_What luck, Itachi. _The Uchiha thought to himself. "He's dead." Itachi informed. Kisame frowned. "How much?"

"100,000. This person _really _wanted him dead. Gave the whole pay in cash up front. Said that you'd do it for sure. Trust, man. Trust. Dangerous thing in L.A.-"

"65-35. I'll collect the money tomorrow." Itachi, his attention-span cut short, walked.

"Hey where's the kid going? And what the hell? Jumba can't be-" It seemed as if it just wasn't Kisame's lucky day.

"He's dead." Itachi pointed to the body.

Kisame stared at Sasuke, the kid was a mess. He scoffed and left the crime scene, "Great Itachi. Just great. Gonna turn everyone into fucking criminals." he mumbled.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Sasuke ordered, flinging his arm. But Itachi only stared at him in confusion, noticing the great deal of space between them.

"You did! You were…dragging…me…by my arm." Sasuke slowed down. He was hallucinating "I think I'm gonna be sick" And sure enough, he spilled all the contents of his stomach onto the street.

Itachi laughed. It reminded him of when he _himself _killed his very first victim.

"What!" Sasuke said furiously, dragging his arm across his mouth.

Flashes of fire, screams of fear, gunshots being fired, and his brother's blood upon his face crossed Itachi's mind. "Nothing has ever made me feel that much…alive." _Alive? How ironic. _He thought.

Sasuke just kinda stood there in silence. "You're sick."

"Hn." Silence reigned the moment. Itachi picked up his pace and began towards another destination. Sasuke was left behind, knowing that he would just be rejected again. "Are you coming or what?" the older boy called out from over his shoulder.

xxxx

"He's getting soft." Orochimaru said from behind his desk. "That boy… he's doing something to my Itachi. I don't like it."

"I see." Kabuto said. "I never liked him anyways. Want me to-"

"Don't be a fucktard. He's not that easy to kill. He's both an angel and a demon. Those of which cannot die." he paused. "They're already dead."

"I want Sasuke. I want to see what he can do. I want to try out a few-" Kabuto said out of impulse.

"Later. First I have to experiment with a few of his emotions."

* * *

**A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Don't care. I turn flames into something of which I can roast marshmallows on. Yes now that Hitman's chapter is now out, I can post that relationship between Kabuto and Orochimaru. I swear to god, Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand whore.**


	8. SEVEN

**A/N: Yo! …crickets chirping …great -.-. Well the only reason that the A/N is here is to dedicate this to my top reviewers. **

_**SasukeDragon (5 reviews)**_

_**planet no martian (4 reviews)**_

**_kai-luver-666 (4 reviews)_**

**Thanks guys for staying with me this ENTIRE time!

* * *

**

SEVEN

The killer resided in the middle of his living room floor, sorting out time-dates, cash, and guns. He had a lot of planning to do for the next two weeks. His ears twitched at the sound of running water coming to a stop. The killer returned back to his work, laying out all of his victims' information and pictures. He sighed in frustration. _Fuck. I shouldn't have taken those hits._ The raven-haired boy looked at the two men he was supposed to kill. They were rivals with the same sick mind.

The Gamin brothers, the leaders of two mobs, two _separate _mobs. And each of them wanted the other one dead. Apparently, they had come to Itachi at the _same _time and gave the information for the _same _places. They each wanted to see the other die. Oh yay. If only he had remembered it. _Oh fuck it. I'll just kill them at the same time. Let Kisame have some fun. I want to see what he can do with a leader of a mob. I can measure his container and make money at the same time…perfect._

"Itachi-san" a voice said from the corner. "Are we staying here or what?"

"Just wait. I have some things I need to take care of. The door is right there if you want to leave." the older boy pointed to the exit. Sasuke just stood there, watching Itachi with immense concentration, as if he were trying to read his mind. Itachi didn't even have to look at Sasuke, "Stop staring" he muttered "It's rude."

Something had changed Sasuke in the last hour. One moment he was a kid, the next he was a survivor, as if his frontal lobe had been completed within that small timescale. "I'll wait until you're finished."

"Then leave. You are no good to me if you are just standing there." Itachi replied back harshly.

"I said I'll _wait _until you're done." The other male cut.

It was the longest 330 seconds that had ever crawled by. In the five minuet period, Sasuke noticed the second movement of Verdi's requiem, Dies Irae, trumpet fanfare. He silently wondered why Itachi had chosen such music. It was ancient. After it was done, the killer picked up a remote and put it at the start of Dies Irae. Sasuke thought it sounded like 'A-B-C-D-F-G!'. And when the opera part was over, he switched the music off, getting up and putting a gun in his trench coat.

It was nearly three o' clock. "Let's go." Itachi said.

**xxxx**

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said, taking a drink out of his glass filled with red wine. "What if I told you that I knew who killed Sasuke's parents and raped them?"

"Well then sir, I would say that you'd better know who killed them!" He let out a laugh (Kabuto had too much to drink).

"Ahh. Well, off the topic, what do you think of Sasuke-kun?" (I think they've all had a little too much to drink)

"He's good. I have to hand it to you, you did good Orochimaru. Curse this 17 year old body though, I can't even _think _of that boy without getting too excited." Kabuto took another swig out of the wine bottle.

It was a good day to be out. The flowers were blooming beautifully. It was June.

**xxxx**

Sasuke had noticed that the other vehicle was gone. His immediate thought was that Itachi was a perfectionist. And it was true based upon his recent observations. He preferred to stay quiet in the car, not saying a word until they had reached their destination. It was a parking garage. Sasuke pondered for a moment and stared at Itachi, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. But the older male gave him no answers, only a gun fully loaded. Eight bullets, 10 people.

All of a sudden, a red Ferrari came screeching in, with its sharp turns and rap blasting out of the windows. It parked right next to Itachi's car. The music stopped and a man yelled, "SHIT!" he got out of the machinery with a tan blazer, black pants, and Romani sunglasses. "I'm too late."

"Kisame, I didn't know you came here." Itachi was almost puzzled.

"Oh yeah, it's a hobby of mine. Come here, take stress out on these dumb-ass fucks, it's all good." Kisame replied with a sharky grin.

"Where are we, exactly?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"You don't know where we are kid? Ya got a gun in your hand!" the man replied, oblivious to whatever Itachi was planning.

Immediately, Itachi pulled out $500. "WHOEVER CAN KILL THE KID GET'S THE MONEY!" he shouted. Then the corpses came out to play, all 10 of them. Sasuke panicked, he looked over to Itachi who only stared at what the boy's hand was doing to the gun. Absolutely nothing.

"You're fuckin' cruel, Itachi." Kisame said, chuckling.

"I want to see what he can do." the fifteen year old said, watching the scene with intensity yet laid back eyes.

"Look's like I'm out of luck today. Oh well, other fuckin' exiles will be here tomorrow." Kisame shrugged it off. "I'm out!" he slammed the car door shut, rap music blaring out once again.

Almost everyone knew of this place. Though it didn't hold a name, it was just a parking garage, it _was_ well known…except for Sasuke. It was the place where all the exiles were…well exiled to. These included most bums and the homeless where they've done something to be cast away like broken dolls. And the best thing about the exiles, they were non-discriminating. Children, women, and men alike. But the children were dead from hunger and the women had gone insane from so many people raping them.

They had no access to food or water. They had been there since that morning. And some people, like Kisame, had made it a hobby to come there once in a while (or twice a week) to come there and play 'practice range'. Itachi thought it was a nice little game. Kisame went berserk over it. And everyone else that had ever wanted to commit murder…got their chance.

The life-filled corpses had begun to move. Though very weak from lack of nutrition, they charged with all their strength, determined to get back on the streets. Itachi only stared at Sasuke's trembling hand as it began to take the gun and hold it. Sasuke was shaking so much that the gun was about to fall right out of his weak grip. "AHH! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO KILL ALL THESE PEOPLE! YOU'RE INSANE!"

"Fight…or die." was all the older boy replied with.

Then you always have those sickos. We'll call those mini-Orochimarus. The mini-Orochimaru, noticing the silk kimono, ripped the sleeves off and kissed the young boy, who was still trying to fend off all the other exiles. But this exile…was different from the others.

"I said _kill _not rape you bastard." a voice said from behind the mini-Orochimaru.

"Ahh…Mr. Uchiha. How nice to meet you again. How's your mother?" he sneered.

And that was the wrong word to say to Itachi. _Mother. _He thought. "Mother?" Itachi repeated. "She's in hell where she belongs!" Itachi brought out a gun and shot four times in the stomach. He brought another gun and pointed towards everyone. **_Mother. Funny character don't you think, Itachi? _**"Shut up!" he ordered.

"Itachi-san?" Sasuke whispered.

"Get in the car now." he gritted thought his teeth, the gun-master's grip tightening. Sasuke obeyed the order, turning around to show off to the exiles his bloodied kimono. The exiles had two things to watch: Sasuke's ruined kimono and Itachi's murderous intent.

**_How _is _your mother, Itachi? Not the one you've been making up all this time, saying that you didn't kill her, and all the memories were good. Because you're wrong... _I _certainly remember. How could you forge- _**"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Itachi pulled the trigger, sending a bullet in an exile's skull. He loved the sound of the skull cracking.

Inside the safety of the vehicle, Sasuke was trembling. Not from Itachi turning the exiles on him, it was Itachi's mental state that was starting to scare the fuck out of him.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" the man on the floor asked, blood pooling around him. But he was still alive. "Bringing back memories now? We were your first. Oh how sweet the memory was." the mini-Orochimaru coughed up blood.

_MOMMY, MAKE THEM STOP! MOM! IT HURTS IT HURTS! MOM! _He remembered it so clearly. "Shut up!" Itachi fired again, killing two at a time. The exiles were now in hiding, they didn't _dare _come near the fifteen-year old, even after he dropped to the floor, guns and all. Itachi had made the mistake of shooting the mini-Orochimaru to where he didn't completely die; just lose blood ever so slowly until he died from blood-loss. The gun-master clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the painful memory.

The man spoke loud enough so that Itachi could hear every single pronunciation. "You were so tight too. I wonder what it's like now. HA!"

"I said shut up!" And Itachi cracked. Well…semi-cracked. He pulled a knife out of nowhere and came over to the man. "Say hello to mother for me." the boy lodged the knife into the man's neck centimeter by centimeter, hearing the screams fill the parking garage.

The next thing that happened to Itachi…was blackness.

**xxxx**

_Tsuki noticed her seven-year old son in the corner, probably knowing what he had done. Or at least, that's what Tsuki thought. "What did you do, Itachi?"_

"_I didn't do anything." he said, backing father into the darkness, hiding much of his body._

_Tsuki was in rage, she grabbed little Itachi's arm and smacked him, hard. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING! NOW TALK!" she demanded._

_But Itachi, not only taking away the pleasure of letting his mother hear is screams and cries for help that he had done in the past, stared at her with loathsome eyes. She hit him again, but the boy only turned his head to face her again, the same look._

"_You wicked child, I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! YOU WERE JUST A CURSE THAT GOD GAVE ME!" Tsuki screamed in his face. and still, Itachi remained silent._

"_Mother? Please don't hit Itachi. He-He did nothing wrong…did he?" Shisui stood at the entrance of his parents' room._

_Tsuki knew this was a bad time to be noticed. But she found an exit. Once more her fist came connected with the soft tissue of her seven-year old's cheek. "YOU'VE POISONED _HIS _MIND TOO!" she screamed again. _

_Screaming always screaming. That was, until that night. Tsuki turned on the light switch and ordered a harsh, "Get up." and tugged Itachi's arm from his bed. He rubbed his eyes and dare not say anything._

_He didn't have time to get dressed, Tsuki dragged him along in the middle of the night with no answer to any of Itachi's silent questions. They ran across a group of men heading the other direction. "The girl asked for a bouquet" one said._

"_And she got a baguette." Tsuki replied._

_The man looked at Itachi, who gave him a hateful gaze back. He smirked. "This the kid?" he knelt down to the seven-year old's level._

"_Yup. He's all yours. Here's the money." Tsuki pulled out five grand in cash and handed it to one of the men._

"_Dangerous to be carrying around five K alone Mrs. Uchiha." the leader said, looking up then returning back to sink in the image of the kid._

"_Just get it done. I want to go home. It's getting cold." Tsuki commented._

"_How do you want it?"_

"_I don't care. Just make him cry." _

_The leader had a smug look upon his face. "We're gonna take real care of you kid." he said. Itachi didn't exactly know what was happening, but he felt panic from the minuet the guy in front of him said anything. His first instinct was to run for it. But the group was in their twenties; meaning that their spirits were high and their containers, unmeasured. He dare not look o his mother, for she never gave him answers._

_They forced Itachi back into another one of those god-dammed alleyways that seemed to pop up all over this fic. As if the authoress only wrote about alleyways and forgot entirely about the rest of L.A. The seven-year old shut his eyes,** big mistake**, as the group of men started walking towards them, hungry eyes set upon the boy. Itachi knew no better. Hell, he was only seven, when he thinks back on this flashback; he realizes how naive he was. _

_Nightgowns really _are_ easy to rip off. And that's exactly what happened. The leader of the pack crashed his lips upon the Uchiha's as the rest of them did what the authoress already said about nightgowns. (You can tell she reeealy doesn't want to write this). It was one of the few times the prodigy had ever shone emotion. Immediately, his eyes shot open, telling Tsuki all sorts of things. Panic, desperation, and __fear. The leader broke the kiss in an attempt for air, meeting with Itachi's fist. The boy tried to fight back, but found himself losing. **Fast**._

_His screams were heard by no one as the leader plunged himself inside the boy. He finally realized what was happening. His mother sent him to be raped. As the leaders pumps began to increase in tempo, another man unzipped his pants and forced himself into Itachi's mouth, going as fast as he could._

"_Hey I want a taste!" one said as the leader exploded into the seven-year old, tears stinging his eyes as they ran onto the other man's dick._

_The leader pulled himself out of Itachi, letting the other one have a turn. The one at Itachi's mouth cummed, making the boy swallow it. Another man took his turn as well. These two were different though, as soon as they pulled down their pants they pounded themselves against Itachi. The prodigy did what he had to, he bit down. "You little fucker!" The one from behind had cummed and gotten out as soon as the man punched the boy in the face, sending him flying across the alleyway. "You're gonna pay for that!" he straddled the boy on the ground, pumping his dick with full force. _

_And that was just too much. Itachi snapped. "MOMMY, MAKE THEM STOP! MOM! IT HURTS IT HURTS! MOM!"_

_Tsuki smiled from the depths of her cold heart. As tears ran down her son's face, she could only bask in her sadistic happiness._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the man said, riding the boy even faster than before._

_The pack were all ready to go, receiving a cut from the wad of cash. "Let's get the fuck outta here, we can lave him. He'll catch up later." the leader said._

**xxxx**

When everything was silent again, Sasuke stepped out of the car, he half-expected Itachi to be in there with him. The prostitute saw the killer on the ground, two guns beside him…both were empty. Then the person to the right of him. Blood pooled around him. He had no idea what to do. _Kisame. _he thought, pulling Itachi's cell out from where his guns used to be.

"C'mon…pick up the phone. Pick up the phone." he urged. Finally, a voice on the other line said,

"Yeah, boss?"

Sasuke panicked, "I-Itachi…he's he's…I don't know! And blood and a body…I don't know what to do!"

"Who is this?" Kisame asked.

"I-It's Sasuke. The kid!"

"Oh it's you! Well…you're on your own. I've got stuff to do." Sasuke picked up traces of girlish giggling from the background.

The phone hung up. "FUCK!" he yelled. _How the hell am I supposed to do this?_

Sasuke dragged Itachi's unconscious body to the car and set him down in the back seat. _Dammit don't tell me that I have to drive. _he thought, as Sasuke got behind the wheel of the car.

He vaguely remembered where he came from; where Itachi's house was.

**xxxx**

The Uchiha gun-master awoke back on his mattress, a damp rag on his forehead. And Sasuke was changing it out. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Don't touch me." he ordered, then let it go, quickly getting up.

"I uh...don't look at the car." Sasuke stuttered. He was a total idiot.

Itachi sat up and swung his legs over the mattress, sighing in frustration. "What time is it?"

"7:30." Sasuke said, his tone now changed.

Itachi saw that he had no trench coat and wrappings were placed upon his left arm. "Thanks." he muttered before getting up.

"Yeah." Sasuke plainly said. Inside he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: And so begins a friendship. Love it? Hate it? Just review. Just sos ya know, the whole rape thing was Yaoifan01's idea. SHE MADE ME DO IT AND I WAS DOING MY ANNOYING-AS-HELL-FANGIRL-WHINE! SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME!**


	9. EIGHT AND NINE

**A/N: Hello once again, I do not own any characters besides the made-up ones. Nor do I own the plot. I _co_-own it. Most of the credit goes to Yaoifan01 with her story "Hitman" (points please read)

* * *

**

EIGHT

A gunshot rang out at the L.A docks. Five days had pasted by since Itachi had last heard of Sasuke. He didn't think much of it and kept occupied with his work. Which today, was killing the Gamin brothers.

**xxxx**

_Damn I can't even hold a fucking gun right! _Perspiration started forming on his forehead.

**xxxx**

The teen clad in black held the handgun with precision, accuracy, and confidence. Alongside him was a taller man, age 20, in his signature tan blazer and Romani sunglasses, holding his own weapon of choice. "Trap them dammit, don't just fire!" Itachi ordered.

"Well fuck, boss. I didn't know they'd bring their gangs with them!" the other male countered. "Little fucks can just be killed off. I can worry about the Gamin's later!"

"We aren't getting paid for killing them." Itachi argued, aiming his gun at a mobster leader and firing, hitting his arm. He wasn't about to let his Fridays go to waste.

**xxxx**

_He'll never think of me worthy if I can't even pull a goddamn trigger!_

**xxxx**

The chase continued until Itachi and his partner had cornered them, more gang members at their backs, Kisame occasionally firing. Itachi didn't waste his ammo on those worthless minors. "Your time has come to an end" the gun-master spoke smoothly, death entangled within his words.

Behind him, Kisame pulled out another gun and pulled the triggers in perfect synchronization in which the bullets pierced their hearts and blood shot out from the hole as they flew to the ground. The man pulled his arms out and shot two other members. He had not taken Itachi's order because all the minors were now dead on the planks, blood now starting to stain the wood.

The fifteen-year old took out a shotgun. "Let's make this fight entertaining, men." he half turned his head, eyes not leaving the two brothers and said, "Kisame, take the one on the left."

Kisame turned around as the two last bodies hit the ground. "Gives me something to try this on." he grinned.

**xxxx**

_Why do I have to be so…so…**weak**? _The dark-haired boy pulled the sheets back and got out of bed. He stared at the small silver object in his hand for a moment. It was engraved, _Sasuke_ as if it held a purpose. The boy smiled jokily _Damn stalker_. He pulled on his brand-new kimono and was determined to get it ruined by the end of the day. The word **EXILES **popped into his mind. He knew exactly how to get there too.

**xxxx**

Itachi was beginning to wonder when Kisame was going to use it. He himself had tried a flamethrower…it was quite fun. However, it took too long for a victim to be killed. Exiles were what this weapon was for. Fun.

Kisame, almost exactly like his partner, swung the machinery from across his back and held it with a fierce grip; left hand on the barrel, right hand on the trigger.

The Gamin brothers pulled out two measly Magnum Revolvers; a standard gun, nothing special about it. Itachi laughed shortly at this and said, "Do you know what this is?" he referred back to his own instrument of death.

"Stop stalling, D.A. Get to the fight already."

"Pity, I used to be called 'DemonAngel' once." he paused and sighed. "This is a German Mouser."

His partner smirked. _Hey I have one of those. Shoots a fucking huge ass inch hole though a body. Those Germans had some pretty fuckin' awesome minds in WWII. Fuckin' Magnum isn't gonna do shit! Nice, Itachi. Very nice._

"Let's have some fun." the gun-master said, cocking his weapon of choice.

Kisame had the last comment. "I love Fridays."

**xxxx**

"And where do you think you're going, Sasuke-kun?" a slimy voice said. The very sound of it chilled Sasuke to the bone and he stopped in his tracks. His boss's office door was open. This was a rare sight considering that it was usually _him _that was in there; being violated.

"Practice, Orochimaru-sama. Practice." Sasuke replied, gathering up courage to resume his strut to the outside world.

He had been going over the directions on how to get to the place he had been a week or so ago. He had reviewed it a hundred-times over and thanks to his photographic memory, knew the streets.

Although it had been un-intentional, Sasuke felt the urge to shoot Orochimaru one day. Because of that feeling, it made him even more terrified…because he was enjoying it.

And though the raven-haired boy did not know it for years to come…this was the start. His Revolution.

**xxxx**

The Gamin brothers were always too _stupid _to realize the importance of their decision. That's why they made such irrational decisions…to make them feel important. And that's why they made such good mobster leaders. They were stubborn bastards.

Itachi checked his ammo level. He had eight rounds, by the time the fight was over, he would be all out. The first thing he did, surprisingly, was blew a hole though one of the men's foot and left arm. He had given the handicapped brother to Kisame, the one he had shot earlier. Originally, Itachi was just going to blow off the man's right _hand _along with the gun. But after he _knew _he could have some fun, he took advantage of that.

Kisame threw multiple sharp objects at his victim. Hey, fire plus fresh open wounds equals pain.

The mobsters didn't just stand there and take the hits, they used up their first rounds quick while Itachi was still on his fourth shot, which by the way, opened up his opponent's arm-hole even more. He started charging at the fifteen-year old with the intent to kill. Itachi loved it. He loved the thrill. He loved knowing that he was going to win. So what does a killer do when he knows he's going to win? Play with his prey, of course.

Itachi totally dodged his victim's charge and grabbed his Mouser, jabbing the handle into his opponent's side and dropping down, swinging his leg and making the Gamin fall to the ground. From there, he triggered his boots' blade to come down and stuck it in the Gamin's stomach, making his not able to move. Itachi made the motion like his was putting out a cigarette. The mobster yelled in pain. _Want more? _Itachi thought dangerously, shoving his gun inside the man's hole in his arm and pulled the trigger. The brother had no arm now.

**_Yes that's it…make him beg to be killed. _**A voice said quietly so that Itachi would not hear.

Back with Kisame, he chose the fight with a little more action than Itachi had taken. The sharp flying shrapnels were only a distraction. A fist came in contact with his opponent, his cheek bones cracking. Kisame dug a short but thick blade inside the man's ribcage. It was not going to be coming out. The Gamin hissed in pain and shut his eyes. **Mistake**. Kisame's flamethrower came in contact and broke his other cheek bones; another blade driving into the Gamin's other ribcage.

So what _was_ the flamethrower for, you ask? Well…it wasn't a flamethrower. It was a machine gun. In this time, they looked almost identical. Even Itachi couldn't tell the difference. And the blades…they were just make-up.

"BOOM!" went the body, as Kisame fired his gun in an 'X' pattern, activating the bombs. It rained blood for five seconds.

In those five seconds, the other Gamin was in utter shock. For one, his arm was not attached to him, and two…his kin just blew up. This was Itachi's other free shot. A few seconds before the explosion, Itachi had let the brother get up and catch his breath. He wasn't about to let this fight come to an end so soon. To wake the brother up, he threw his gun over his shoulder in its original position and head-butted the other male.

Shock then anger right? The last remaining Gamin came at Itachi, full power and a knife in his hand. Itachi, quick as lightning, was already centimeters away from his victim. He pulled out his favored blade. Black of course. And dug it into his prey's neck, shoving it so far back that it broke his neck.

Both the Gamin's were dead. And Itachi would be receiving a pay of $200,000 he would split it 50 percent with Kisame this time. After all, he _did _do half his job.

Kisame and Itachi were still panting, but they were relaxed. "Bombs?" Itachi raised brow. "Perfect. Look's like you're not gonna die after all." he laughed.

"Yeah. Wanted to try that out. Looked interesting." Kisame said, shrugging. "Name's Kisame."

"Itachi." he replied.

**_Felt good didn't it, Itachi. Doesn't it just make you want to do it again? _**the voice asked quietly again. And again, Itachi paid no attention.

**xxxx**

_Blood, blood all around. Crimson red until you drown._

Sasuke stood in the middle of fifty exiles. All dead. All on the ground. His kimono used to be blue. And now…it was red. He was turning the tide. He was ready. He huffed and puffed, exhausted from battle. But there was one part that he did not expect.

"Uchiha…Itachi."

* * *

**A/N: WOOT! Sasuke knows 'Tachi's name now! Did you like the fight scene? Huh? Was it enough gore and violence? I've been meaning to get that out of my system. And don't mind Itachi. He's OOC in the last part with Kisame. Read "HITMAN" to find out what's going on with Sasuke!**

"**BLOOD BLOOD ALL AROUND CRIMSON RED UNTIL YOU DROWN" IS WHAT _I _CAME UP WITH! ANY OF YOU FUCKERS TRY TO USE IT AND DEATH WIL COME! (you can just ask permission.)**

* * *

**A/N: HA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER DIDN'T YOU? Actually I'm combining chapters EIGHT and NINE**

* * *

NINE

The week had been rough on Sasuke. Thank god it was the weekend. He had chosen to spend his day in the garden. After all, it was the last week of June; why not enjoy the beauty while it's still there? In the summer, they would die. "Beauty only lasts for so long." a voice said, coming out of the shadows.

"Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke acknowledged his owner with a nod.

"Why so sad?" the older man asked, a fake sympathy in his voice. No reply. "It's been four days since I've seen him, Sasuke-kun. Pity…I thought he'd at least come for his birthday."

"How did you know-" Sasuke started, but Orochimaru finished.

"I know a lot of things, Sasuke-kun." he smirked.

_Like **hell **I'm staying here! I'm going to find him. _Sasuke thought muttering a quick, "I have to leave."

"I never said you could leave, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stopped the boy dead in his tracks.

"I'm _leaving_. He has co-ownership over me I am allowed to do this, it was apart of the agreement. I am not deaf." he argued. Orochimaru folded his arms across his torso and sighed. Sasuke walked again. "Thank you for the kimono." he said quietly.

**xxxx**

Itachi very well knew what that day was. It was the celebration of his birth, or rather, the tragic beginning of his time on that planet. June ninth had never been a special day. His mother hated him and his father was too busy with Shisui. So what did he do exactly on his sixteenth birthday?

"Let's get the fuck outta here." the _sixteen_-year old said.

"Awwww!" Kisame whined, dragging his ass out of the bar stool. But he defiantly didn't want to have another run-in with the Cerberus. Well, let's just say that…Kisame had a little _too _much to drink (as always).

"You're not gonna stick around?" a woman winked at Itachi who only gave a look of disgust. "Suit yourself, pretty boy."

Itachi and his, dare I say, _leach _walked out of the bar discreetly, disturbing no one. Kisame hadn't known the date, why the hell would Itachi _ever _tell _anyone _what June ninth was? That's right, bitch…that's right. "Hey did you hear of those fifty or so exiles dead?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah I did. I looked into it and they were all killed at the same time." he paused. "They were killed by blade."

Kisame grinned. "You think the kid did it?"

Itachi sighed. "_Sasuke_…did it. There is no such thing as a centimeter thick blade cutting though fifty bodies. The Uchiha clan made that blade. _I _made that blade. It's not just a piece of shitty-ass metal."

**xxxx**

Sasuke, as he said, exited the Pink Cobra with ease and a sense of relief. He silently wondered how Orochimaru knew Itachi's date of birth. But he didn't think too much of it. He thought more of what had happened four days ago. All that blood upon him. He was drenched in blood by the time he had gotten back to the mansion.

"_Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru acknowledged as Sasuke came through the doorway. "You smell of blood." he smirked._

"_I was…practicing." he said, panting for breath._

_Orochimaru smirked. "Very well." he slid his chair backwards and his shoes made a small 'click' everytime they hit the ground until they stopped, five inches from Sasuke. "I suppose you need a new kimono. You're racking up money, boy." he bent down and whispered, "I'm going to need payback. Those kimonos are not cheap."_

"_Can't I at least take a shower?" he asked._

"_Go." his owner said, turning his back and walking in the opposite direction. "But I'll be waiting."_

**xxxx**

"I'm gonna head home, Itachi-san. I've got-uh…business I need to take care of." Kisame said, taking off the other way.

"Hn." the sixteen-year old replied. He had decided to go wander the city, hell he had free time.

What time was it? His watch made a loud 'BEEP' sound. "Damn it all" he muttered, taking out a vile and needle. Again he injected himself with the morphine.

The shot of liquid gushing and mixing with his blood made him want to puke, but the intense rush of nothingness that filled his emotions were well worth the pain. It made him forget about his pain, his past, and what was happening to him now. The gun-master wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't handle the feelings of regret and disgust. He felt weak and inferior; relying upon something to survive, he absolutely hated it. But it's what he needed to calm down, to calm his inner demons.

"Itachi-san." a boyish voice said. The respondent looked down, his vision blurred. "Itachi-san?" the voice said again, this time slower and deeper. _Damn I missed the vein. _The sixteen-year old thought as he fell to the ground. "ITACHI-SAN!" Sasuke panicked. A glass vile fell on the ground along with the needle, but Sasuke was too busy with the older male to even notice the prostitute bring shot just three feet away from him.

**xxxx**

The Uchiha was running a fever of over a hundred. "Dammit. Dammit." Sasuke muttered, as he changed out the damp rag and placed another one upon Itachi's forehead. There was nothing to be done except to wait.

He admired the young man like a brother. He wished to be as strong as him. To stand up to anything. To kill. He was becoming that. "Goddamn you, live." he muttered again.

He heard a loud noise and a vibration against the floor. _What the hell is that? _He searched around the room. Sasuke's 'brother's' cell phone was ringing. The boy ruffled though the leather trench coat for the object and when he finally found it, it said in hologram letters, 'OROCHIMARU'. Sasuke _really _didn't want him to know where he was. And if he found out that his best hitman was sick, who knows what would have happened. So he turned off the phone, rushing back to Itachi who was sweating terribly.

Sasuke smoothed back the stands of hair that was in the gun-master's damp face. Even though he was sick, Itachi looked harmless. Perhaps even weak. _I'll get you back. I'm **not **about to let you die. I still have something to give you! _He needed an antidote. Fast. Itachi was only getting worse by the second.

"Need help?" a voice said from a corner, "Sasuke-kun?"

"What the fuck?" Sasuke turned around and there stood the infamous Orochimaru. "How the hell did you get-" he was shut up by the crash of Orochimaru's lips. He tried to fight back the invading tongue and resorted to shoving the older man off him. "STOP!" he ordered.

Orochimaru held out a vile. "Don't you want to help your poor Itachi?" he shock the vile.

"_This is my chance." Orochimaru claimed, turning back to his right hand bitch, Kabuto._

"_Another plan, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto sparked an eyebrow._

"_I want Sasuke to be mine." he growled. "I'm tired of Uchiha getting in the way. He's a burden. And this will bring me towards my next step." he said, a plan devising inside his ingenious mind._

"_What do you plan, pray tell." Kabuto urged._

"_I'm sending Itachi and his leach to Alcatraz." Orochimaru said plainly._

"_Isn't that a little rash, Orochimaru?" the seventeen-year old asked. "Don't you need him for killing people?"_

_The man scoffed. "You really thought that that's what I wanted him for?" he asked. There was a pause then, "I wanted that boy to by _mine_. But apparently that's not going to happen anytime soon. I can't exactly take advantage of the boy, he can kill. I'd hope he'd come around or drop his guard, but that's not going to happen either."_

_Kabuto sighed. "I can whip something up in a few minuets. My mother was on morphine. She shot herself in the wrong place and died of a fever of 140 degrees Fahrenheit before I finished the antidote. It doesn't take very long to make."_

"_Very well then."_

Sasuke growled in frustration. "What the hell do you want?" he said in a low, menacing tone.

"You're body, soul, and service." Orochimaru proposed. "All belonging to _me_."

The young prostitute shut his eyes and sighed in anger. "Deal."

**xxxx**

The gun-master awoke to his usual darkness, since the windows were boarded up. He immediately noticed that his house smelt weird. It smelt like sex. _What the hell happened last night? I didn't…did I? _He thought, quickly checking. _No. I wasn't me._

Itachi looked on the side of his mattress. There were three things: a note, and two, white ribbons.

_Thank you. And happy birthday._

_,Sasuke_

He thought it was odd at first. The message ran though his mind as the semi-cold water rained down upon his back.

After he had gotten dressed and checked the messages on his phone, there were none, he tied his hair back in one of the two, white ribbons Sasuke had given him. He admired the boy. So naive. And yet, so like him. The only difference was the age and the fact that _his _body was not co-owned by Orochimaru. The sixteen-year old stuck the other white ribbon under his mattress for future purposes. And the last thing that he did was stick a gun in his left leg, holster. Another neat fact about Itachi…he was left handed. Did you know that Catholic schools used to hit you if you were left handed? It was the sign of the devil.

As if on cue, the front door burst open, falling onto the ground. The immediate reaction that Itachi had was to kill them all, but that proved to be a bit difficult. Why? He couldn't move. As if someone had paralyzed him. "Sleep tight, Uchiha." a voice said from behind. _Kabuto you damn bastard._

**xxxx**

"Let's skip the introductions." a person said, turning on the bright light.

"Kisame?" Itachi hissed, but the man only kicked back in his crappy ass chair like it was Orochimaru's office. "What the hell are you doing here!" he hisses again.

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The man slammed his fist on the table. He sighed and ran his fingers through greasy hair. "Do you know where you are?" Itachi and Kisame rolled their eyes like 'here we go' and as if it were nothing. "Alcatraz in San Francisco."

_Great Itachi, what the fuck did you do this time? _Kisame thought lazily. _Now we get sent to Alcatraz. Woot…funtime. -.-. _

"Have fun boys." was all the man said before leaving. "Especially you, Uchiha. We got a nice place set up for you if you decide to go bad on us. We've been waiting."

_Shit. _Itachi thought. _This'll be the time of my life. _

The two criminals did not know what they had gotten themselves into. And they most certainly didn't figure that the next year would be complete hell.

The two guards were left with them. Itachi gave Kisame the signal. This was gonna be a piece of cake. Even though they didn't have guns, they defiantly had a few good blows with them. But before they could even bring their fists to the other's faces, they were out cold. Sedated.

"Split them up."

**xxxx**

Kisame woke up with a pounding headache like he had gotten wayyy to drunk the other night. But instead of the usual prostitute(s) beside him, or getting dressed…there were bars, cement, and a stench that make him spill the entire contents of his stomach. "Oh god, I hate Mondays."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! All done! I combined two chapters in one for your entertainment and enlightenment. I thought you'd like it if I did two chapters in one. Only two to three more chapters to go! The next one will be about Itachi and Kisame's stay in Alcatraz. They will find out…Alcatraz has changed in the last 100 years or so.**

**Itachi: What are they gonna do? Make me listen to Paris Hilton's album?**

**Me: …possibly**

**Kisame: Wait a second! I thought there was going to be that one part where I get Itachi drunk then he plays strip poker, loses and goes and sings karaoke!**

**Itachi: twitch shut the fuck up…**

**Me: facepalm I already told you…I'm not doing that scene! IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH THAT THAT ONE SCENE WITH ITACHI WAKING UP TO HIS HOUSE SMELLING LIKE SEX!**

**Sasuke: …why is that bad?**

**Itachi: Well maybe it's because you and fucking _ORCHOCHIMARU _OF ALL PEOPLE-**

**Sasuke: Quit yelling at me! What did I ever do to you!**

**Itachi: well you stole my pants that one day, took my ice cream from Akatsuki's fridge, and-**

**Kisame: Ok kiddies, break it up!**

**Itachi: Oh go get laid fischy!**

**Kisame: eye blink …blink What did he just call me?**

**Kakashi: I believe it was "fischy" like, f-i-s-c-h-y german way of spelling fishy.**

**LB: Yay your story isn't lame anymore!**


	10. TEN

**A/N: Yay! More chapters! Btw, this fic will be ending in about three to four chapters, ne? After that…my work will be done! You all go read Yaoifan01's "Hitman" then. Well…you can read it while you're reading this….or after…hey whatever. Just read it. Cuz it's really good.**

**This chapter will be about Itachi and Kisame's time in Alcatraz (the entire time; one year) and Sasuke and his new um…acquaintance. If I don't want to write the _entire _Alcatraz scene, I'll make it two chapters. You'll know by the end of this chapter!

* * *

**

TEN

Itachi awoke on the cold cement, rusted bars in front of him, a cot to the side of him, a toilet on his other side, and a man behind him. "Hey you woke up." he said, as the sixteen-year old picked himself up. He no longer found his body covered in the usual black shirt, leather trench coat, dark blue jeans, and combat boots. In its place, were the stereotypical orange pants and shirt. No shoes. _Fuck...San Fran. This had better be worth my time _he thought. "You're not from around here…are you?" the man said behind him, grinning.

"Hn. By the sounds of it, it looks like you aren't either" the gun-master retorted.

He scoffed. "Name's Red." he was in his thirties and his accent was of the Midwest. "And if you want to survive…you'd better follow, kid. Cuz we got _plans_ for ya."

"Hn." The Uchiha replied back.

In an instant, Red **_slammed _**Itachi up against the bars and whispered harshly, "So you'd better get rid of that fucking attitude, kid."

Just then, the sixteen-year old went into attack-mode. "Don't." he started off small and dangerous "Fucking" his voice rose quickly "TOUCH ME!" The gun-master used the bars to support his weight, his arms keeping him in suspension. He picked himself up and in a millisecond, forced all his energy to his feet and into the 30-year old. His body crashed into the concrete wall, cracking it. Itachi heard his prey's left arm dislocate and two ribs breaking. Music to his ears…well…amateur music. The raven-haired killer flew at the man, landing a blow to his victim's face, an elbow in his ribcage, and a knee in his jewels.

Itachi regained control over himself and looked down upon Red in pain. "Next time…I'll kill you."

**xxxx**

The second Kisame heard a teen yelling, a wall breaking, and an old man screaming was the second he thought, _Ah fuck. Someone just touched Itachi. Here we go. _But he let go of the thought and looked on his own problems.

One, he had no booze. Two, there was a scrawny-ass wimp that he had to live with for the next year or so. He didn't even have to _beat _the man for the cot. He just…gave it to him; which was sweet for the moment…but Kisame _reeealy _wanted to beat something up. He thought better of himself and decided to save it for later.

Once he heard where Itachi was, Kisame could pinpoint the near-exact location of his jail cell. One thing about Kisame…never underestimate him. He might have been a complete drunk, thief, and a horny bastard…but he could hack a Swiss Bank account in less than 120 seconds. All he needed was information.

**xxxx**

He didn't even _know _how much time had passed since his fight with Red. All he had to listen to was the sounds of clamor from other inmates. And this was exactly what he was expecting. _Great. I get to listen to this for another year or so until I break out. _He thought, rolling his eyes.

**_We need to kill. Make it fun. _**His voice proclaimed, still in a soft tone. Itachi thought he was just imagining stuff and dismissed the thought.

Another 15 minuets passed the clock and the killer fell into sleep.

"_Nii-san!" young Itachi ran into his older brother's room, tears streaming down his face._

"_What's wrong?" Shisui sat up, groggily wiping his eyes from dust._

"_Mother…she…she"_

"_Go back to sleep. Mother has been up all night tending to my wounds. She couldn't have possibly done anything to you." Shisui said, pointing to his sleeping mother in a chair across his room._

"_No you don't understand! Please believe me! Nii-san!" he cried out._

_Shisui clamped a hand over his younger brother's mouth. "Shut up and go back to sleep. You probably just had a nightmare. Now do not talk anymore and get out of my room." Authority was in his voice where there had once been kindness and understanding. Itachi would have none of this. He couldn't believe that his own _brother _didn't even _listen _to him. Had he been brainwashed by his parents too? Why shouldn't he…the rest of his family was. Everyone hated him._

The killer woke up to the sound of metal, rusted bars rubbing against each other. The cells were opening. To the rest of the inmates, it was an alarm, telling them 'shit's about to fly'. Red, on the ground, shot up with a crazed fear in his eyes. "The Hounds."

Itachi scoffed. _Dogs? That's all? _But he thought blindly, lying back down on the cot. _They'll have to do better than that to beat me._

Hounds. Notice the capitalization in the word. Hounds were scary-ass, dog-_like _**demons**. Because of their superior ability to keep their shape and form, unlike us humans which evolve every 10,000 years, they were able to hold their shape when demon cells invaded their body. Thus, Hounds were born with special qualities. One, their skin was like 10 layers of Kevlar and hid a _lot _of muscle because of their scale-like skin. Two, because of their massive muscles, they were able to move **_fast_** to catch their prey. Three, they had red eyes that could see ever color, every detail, every movement…_perfectly_. How they attacked people was by their keen sense of fear and fear alone.

So how did one control a Hound? The only part where their skin was weak was in the back of their neck. True, it was hard to get there, but the trick was keeping them stable throughout the entire process of their lives. A tranquilizer made especially for Hounds was injected in them at night for a full eight hours, during the time; they were kept in cages behind a titanium door with seven locks. And during the time when they were awake, they were given a control drug that matched their keeper's DNA. So whatever the guard ordered, no matter the distance, the Hounds would follow.

So back to the fic; the 'alarm' woke the entire prison and gave them about…a two second head start; of which all of them took it, except for three people; Itachi, Kisame, and another. 78 grown men screamed in terror, some running for their lives, while some franticly tried to close their cell doors. Of course they wouldn't budge…but by that time…they were dead. Three Hounds were released on each floor of the cells. Of course, some cells weren't occupied by humans. The Hounds knew which cells to not break and entering.

The inmates had tried everything from beating the Hounds, which seldom worked, to bribing them with another fellow inmate. None had calmed the Hounds. Of the total years that Alcatraz had re-opened…263 inmates had died from the hellish dogs. It was both a way of keeping the inmates in line and to a minimum, and entertainment. After all…an entire day of keeping the inmate quiet, beatings, and a dinner consisting of 81 bodies got tiring after a while. Why not watch some of their heads and limbs get torn off?

**xxxx**

"You ready to roll, Anko?" a man said, popping his head from the side of the other inmate's cell.

"Yeah, just a sec." she replied, putting on a pair of boots that she had stolen a couple years back.

"For being the only girl in this damned hell hole…you sure do act like a guy." he raised a brow.

"Heh. Hell, _someone's _gotta take care of these puppies." she replied back to the man.

"Yeah but that was only _after _Kai died." he said without a second thought.

Anko shot him a death glare. "Don't. Say. His name."

The other bit his lip. "Sorry…I-"

"Let's get the hell outta here. I have some demon _ass _to kick." she said, shrugging off the entire ordeal.

"_So how long have you been here?" the male asked, sitting down beside his crush._

"_I've been here for about 2 months." the girl said, meeting her newest comrade in war. "Anko."_

"_Kai." he replied back with a smile._

"_It's kinda funny, actually. I had expected to get raped here, being 13 and all. But after kicking that demons ass…I think a few of the elders respect me."_

"_Huh. Yeah I was there too. I didn't expect you to beat it down so hard, actually. I heard a few of the guards saying that he didn't want another demon fight." then the fifteen-year old leaned close to her ear and whispered, "They said it was too much money for a demon."_

_Both teens exploded into laughter._

The inmates loved each other and knew they had to keep it a secret in order to protect one another. If word reached that an inmate was dating another…that was a weakness. One would die the next day. Alcatraz was meant for suffer. _Not _love. They even kept it a secret from themselves.

**xxxx**

The Hound snapped at Itachi's heels at the edge of the cot. He simply glared at it, but it wasn't that stupid. The Hound was angered and flew at Itachi, going for his eyes. The killer moved in a flash across the room, not even looking back to see that the cot had flipped over on the dog. The Hound got up and snarled at Itachi, running for him.

And then…in a second, the sixteen-year old gun-master, Itachi ducked down under the diving dog and flipped it over the railing of the third floor. The dog snapped its back on the second floor railing and landed in a 20 degree angle on hits head. The greater the weight the more damage it causes. _Hn. Damn dog. _Itachi scoffed. But the Hound wasn't done with Itachi…not yet. It shook its body and crouched down, putting pressure on its hind legs. With one swift movement, the Hound leaped, using the second railing as an added push to the third floor where Itachi was waiting.

At first he just wanted to punch the hell out of the dog, but the sixteen-year old was pushed down by another body, who aimed where he had never thought of. Its heart.

"Punching them in the face isn't going to do anything." the female said. He had half-expected her to give her hand so he could get up, but she just kept beating the Hound that kept jumping up. "They really don't have any brain other than to kill." she stressed her last word as she roundhouse kicked the dog to the ground once more.

The killer studied his new…acquaintance. She was about his height, short brown hair that was held back by the orange bandana that she had obviously hand crafted out of her own shirt. She also had made her orange pants into shorts that showed off her lean legs. And the long-sleeved shirt was made into a short-sleeved one. The girl looked like quite the fighter.

"GO BACK TO HELL, HALF-BREED!" she shouted, as she made her final blow with yet another roundhouse kick. Was that all she knew? Itachi wondered the same thing. But it worked because the dog no longer made any attempts to move. "Stupid creature." she muttered, turning around to see the male standing in front of her. "Anko, 15." she said, holding out a hand.

Itachi looked at the piece of extended flesh that was in front of him and then looked back at the girl, ignoring the hand. "Itachi, 16." Why was he doing this? Giving his name out to a stranger? Least of all, a girl! And his age?! WHAT!?

"Well, I gotta go. There are more Hounds out there. Catch you in the cages." Anko said, before running past him.

_Cages? _Itachi looked at the girl in confusion. "Yo! Itachi!" Kisame had found him. "These Hounds are pretty freaky eh? I figured out that they're actually-"

"Half-demons." his partner finished.

_Damn it all! Why can't he ever let me finish a single fucking sentence?! _Kisame thought wildly. "We better find a way to kill them. And fast." he added.

"There is no fast. You have to beat them in a certain spot for a long-ass time before they get tired. I don't think there _is _a way to kill these fucking bastards." Itachi sighed, jumping off the third rail, landing in a crouch position on the first floor. **Mistake**.

He looked around on the first floor. No prisoners were kept on the first floor. In every jail cell, in every single god-damn fucking one of them…there was a full-fledged demon. No wonder the Hound kept jumping back up to the third floor. "ITACHI! GET OUT OF THERE!" a female yelled, panicking. The demons were aroused by the new blood, rushing back and forth of their joint cells. One jail cell was not enough. They had to be kept in two cells that had been joined together.

"_Kill him! I want his blood!" _one said, joined by all the other demons roars.

It was the most terrifying sound that anyone could ever imagine. Itachi felt his blood freeze. The prison was silent after that. No one dared make a move. Not even the Hounds. The demons were out for blood. Had it not been for their re-enforced chains and the fact that they were all on tranquilizers, they would have broken out of their cells.

"GET THE HELL UP HERE, FUCKER!" Anko ordered. Itachi's spell was broken and he immediately got the hell out of the demon pit. He met with the girl's angry remarks. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" For a split second Itachi actually thought that she was caring about _him_. "YOU'RE GONNA GET EVERYONE KILLED!"

Itachi's cold, hard glare came back to life in his dark eyes. "Do you think I _care _about everyone else here?" he asked, the question, rhetorical.

Anko only gave the Uchiha his own reflection. "Neither do I. But I have to survive _somehow_. If everyone here is dead except for yourself, you would be _GODDAMN _SCARED TOO!" she yelled, her echo bouncing off the silent prison walls. "Demons aren't dogs, Uchiha. They listen to no one. They broke loose once…I'm NOT about to let it happen again."

"_**I want his blood! His blood is MINE!**" the demon screamed, tearing Kai's shoulder flesh away. "**Wonderful, warm, delicious blood.**" the creature relished in the boy's flesh in its mouth. "**Just how I like it. Vulnerable, lovely.**" _

"_Go!" the man yelled, as he protected the girl from Hounds upon Hounds upon demons. "Get the hell out of here!" he added when he got the chance._

_Anko had tears streaming down her dirty porcelain face as she whispered his name, "Kai."_

_Demons were flying all over the place. The place was a bloodbath with only three inmates surviving, one of them about to be dead. Hounds threw themselves upon prisoners and demons alike. "DAMN YOU! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" she screamed, backing up "DAMN YOU KAI FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU!" Anko turned and ran as fast as she could to the darkest corner she could find._

The gun-master waited for an answer, yet nothing came. He scoffed, "You aren't worth my time."

Anko stood her ground, clenching her fists as the boy turned and walked away from her. "NEITHER ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she screamed. "You won't survive like this. Not in this prison" she said quietly.

Fun-time with the hounds was over. They had been called by their masters and were taken away to their cages behind the titanium doors. The inmates were shooed away to their cells, the sound of about 540 metal bars rubbing against each other, creating the better effect of the hell hole. Itachi was back on the cot, sitting still for a couple of seconds.

In a few moments, hours, seconds, minuets, he didn't know…the gun-master's jail cell door opened. "You're coming with us, Uchiha." it was an inmate. The whole 'you get to stay in a jail cell for the rest of your life' thing didn't work for Alcatraz.

Itachi stared in confusion, but was only met with the same consistent stare from his fellow inmates, which gave him no answer. "Why should I come with you?!" he snapped.

"ANKO!" the man called over. Again the same annoying female that Itachi had met with was standing in front of him, giving him a look that said, 'I'm better than you'

"What the hell do you want?" the Uchiha glared.

"You're coming with us. We have something to show you." the girl said. Itachi was intrigued and decided to play along, raising an eyebrow. "There's no joking now, Uchiha." she spat.

Itachi got up, lazily, giving off the 'Ok fine. What is it?' energy. It goes without question…he didn't take it as serious as he would have when he reached his destination.

The cages were set off from the rest of the building. It was an arena that looked ancient. There was no electricity because of demons' strong electromagnetic field around themselves, so they used fire. In the middle of the arena, there was a skylight in the shape of a crescent moon. It was night. On the ground there were chains that were imbedded within the concrete and there were four massive pillars that went all the way up to the ceiling. On the pillars there were again, chains that were attached to the rock. And surrounding the arena…were eight demons on the first floor, and empty jail cells on the second floor.

"Welcome to the cages." Anko said, receiving demon cries from all over the place. "And initiation." she added. She turned to another man, opening her mouth to speak.

"He's right here, Anko. No worries." he said, letting go of the twenty-year old Kisame.

"Kisame!" Itachi hissed though his teeth.

Kisame looked back with not a care in his eyes, "What?"

The gun-master scoffed and didn't speak to his partner. "Enough talk!" a man said, standing up in front of the crowd that had been reduced slightly since the Hounds had left. "We all know who this is, don't we?" he paused, "Uchiha Itachi." murmurs were exchanged throughout the small crowd while Itachi just rolled his eyes. "And his _side-kick _Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame did the same as his partner.

It was a while until Itachi actually _looked _at the cages. They were huge cells, containing larger, more experienced demons. He locked eyes with one particular demon. They made a mental connection and the demon went wild. "SEAL THE DOORS!" Anko ordered, large titanium doors being locked. The entire crowd went upstairs to safety in the other cells that were not occupied and locked it. Well…except for Anko.

She spoke to the demon in its own tongue. _"If you kill him like you did Kai, there will be blood to pay." _she said.

"_This is initiation. And I would not dare cross you again, Mistress Anko." _it spoke back. She opened the door and the demon rushed out, striking, immediately sending him to a pillar. The teen countered the attack and pushed back on pillar, coming at the demon with killer instinct. He hadn't gotten physical fighting down very well and that cost him. He landed on the ground, the demon moving fast towards Kisame.

The older man, however, was pretty damn good in fist-fighting. You could say…he had arms made of steel. Kisame landed a blow in the demon's face, but he only stumbled back a couple steps. Kisame was pissed. He threw another punch, only to get a reaction that did not satisfy him. The demon stumbled back, eight steps. He could have sworn that he had increased his punch by at least a ten-fold. Now Kisame was _pissed off_. The man exploded into a round of fists of anger, roundhouse kicks, elbow jabs, and his own 'whammies'.

Itachi had already gotten up, wiped the blood off the corner of his lips, and was already running towards the demon, joining Kisame in their fight for survival.

He was good. _They _were good. And the inmates knew that. By the time that the creature was done with the two n00bs, it was on the ground and the victors stood, heaving in huge intakes of the polluted oxygen. This wasn't normal. The demon was supposed to CRACK them. And it didn't even get a chance to _fight_.

The arena was silent. "Damn." Anko breathed out.

**xxxx**

"Where is he? He hasn't been here in two weeks." the boy demanded.

"I don't think I need to tell you" Orochimaru said, with a smile on his face.

Sasuke slammed both his palms on the desk. "WHERE IS HE, FUCKER!?" there was an intense, low growl hidden within his voice. He meant business. "Tell. Me. Now."

_That's it Sasuke-kun. Show me how dark your heart can be. _Orochimaru thought, still smiling. He whispered, "You'd better get out of my face before something bad happens to your pretty little face."

"I _need_ to know." he kept his position and was ready for a blow to his face, bracing his feet.

The older man sighed and sat back in his swivel-chair. "No."

Of course, Orochimaru would _never _hit Sasuke. He was too valuable to him. But that didn't change Sasuke. If he did _anything _to make _anyone _angry…he knew he would pay for it. It happened his entire life. He stood up for himself and he got hit. To make sure that he didn't fall backwards and get raped, he braced his lower legs and feet. It was an instant reflex.

_Of fuck this shit. _Sasuke thought with rage, taking his newest kimono with ease, falling to the ground he reached for his master's pants. "You _will _tell me where he is."

The prostitute fumbled with his master's belt before engulfing his length within his own mouth. Orochimaru groaned in delight, he bucked his hips, forcing himself to invade Sasuke's throat. His pet gagged a little but got over it and put more effort into his suckles. Manipulating his tongue, Sasuke wrapped the muscle around Orochimaru's dick, nipping slightly at his tip.

"Sasuke-kun, you really _do _want to know where he is." Orochimaru teased, chuckling softly.

_Shut up and let me do my work! _Sasuke thought furiously, sucking harder, making his master moan louder. "Get up." he commanded.

The raven-haired prostitute pulled away from the older man's cock, standing in nothing but his skin in front of Orochimaru. He thought as if he was being judged like a dog. Orochimaru probed him, pulling his arms, and flexing his thighs. "You know Sasuke-kun, this is the first time I actually _examined _you." the man said, grabbing his victim's ass, feeling the firmness of it. His hands moved downwards as Orochimaru crouched, smoothing his palms over Sasuke's inner thighs. He smirked, noticing his pet's half-lidded eyes twitching and an erection growing.

The master moved Sasuke up near a wall, turning the boy's back to him. His pale hands trailed down the prostitute's lean back muscles before resting his hands on his backside. Orochimaru pressed himself against Sasuke, his own erection prodding Sasuke's ass, he whispered hotly "Alcatraz"

Orochimaru thrust inside Sasuke's entrance, pulling his cheeks apart with his hands. Sasuke bit his tongue as his master pounded hell into his body. The older man moaned into his actions as they slowly moved from the wall to Orochimaru's desk, lying half of Sasuke's body down. "Say my name"

"Or-o-chi-maru" Sasuke managed to get out, pain stating to overwhelm him. "sa-ma"

Orochimaru stopped. "You will call me _master_!" he thrust as hard as his possible could upon his last word. Sasuke dare not let Orochimaru see the tears that was falling onto his paperwork. "SAY IT!" the man demanded.

Sasuke could not refuse. This man was his future to survive in this cruel world. He _had _to find Itachi. "MASTER!" Sasuke screamed, obviously in pain.

"Master _what_?" Orochimaru snapped.

Sasuke swallowed his pride. "Fuck me harder, master."

Orochimaru grinned wildly. "Louder"

The raven-haired had no other choice than to comply. "I said, FUCK ME HARDER, MASTER!"

The man pounded hell once again into Sasuke ruthlessly. He wanted to **_break _**Sasuke. And he would accomplish his goal as his seed poured into Sasuke as his moaned loudly. "Get off my desk, Sasuke-kun." he said, pulling out of Sasuke.

"Yes, master." the boy got off the desk as commanded.

"On the floor. Kneel." he said, almost like Itachi would had said.

"Yes, master." Sasuke said.

"Clean. Now." Orochimaru said cruelly.

"Yes, master." Sasuke said, licking his master clean, watching him put back his clothes on. Orochimaru threw the kimono over to his pet. He put it on and walked out of the office. _Alcatraz. That's where he is. And I'll never go there._

"You're not stepping one _foot _out of this building." Orochimaru said.

"I know." Sasuke said, tears already rolling down his face. "Orochimaru"

* * *

**A/N: I _know _that I've been gone for quite some time. But think of this as a nice little… Halloween gift. **


	11. ELEVEN

**A/N: Yay! More updates! Well, to start off with, part of this chapter's idea is semi-belonging to one of my reviewers, Luna Lunak. Yay for her ideas and my writers block! ( too many '!'s in here). This chapter will be about the rest of Itachi and Kisame's stay in Alcatraz and Sasuke's…uh…well more of Sasuke's story (as to not spoil the fun). Again, this chapter will be long that's why it took me such a long time to update. So thankies for all those people who have stuck by my side!**

**Sry I haven't been able to update in a while. I didn't because I didn't want to disrupt the flow in this chapter. So this one might as well be close to 6,000 words!**

**AGAIN I COMAND YOU ALL TO READ "HITMAN" BY YAOIFAN01!!!!!!

* * *

**

ELEVEN

The system, Itachi had figured out, had run the same every, single, goddamn day. There was no light in the facility; the possible ways had been sealed, so all the inmates had to rely on was the routine. The morning was started when the Hounds woke from their eight hour sleep and came to take their place beside their masters. Then, a few minuets later, the guards went behind closed doors in which the Hounds guarded quietly. After a few more minuets, no more than 15, the guards came out with crumbs on the sides of their mouths. They had eaten. Next, the Hounds got their daily 'exercise' with, at the most, three people dead and they got fed. It must have been midday because the prison came to rest and the inmates were free to roam around, at the time, beatings and demon fights were given. The next part of the day NO ONE liked…cleaning. They did that for hours on end until dinner was served. And when dinner was complete, inmates were free to roam around once more and go to bed when the Hounds finally went back into their containers.

Itachi was not the only one who had figured this out, but they didn't watch closely as he was, the teen spent days on end watching closely from his cell, the Hounds leaving him alone for some odd reason. The Uchiha was smart as hell, and he found a hiding spot, when to go there, and how to get there all in his mind. He had planned it perfectly. After all, he had to observe the inmates as well. He knew their patterns. But no one, not even Kisame, knew of his ingenious plans.

It was morning, the guards were going away. He only had 13 minuets or so to wait. The Hounds walked all over the three floors, peering into the inmates' cells, snapping at them for fun. Itachi laughed a little when he heard one of the convicts screaming bloody murder. His only chance was when the guards and Hounds made the switch. But he had done this four times already, he had it _perfected_.

The sixteen-year old ran furiously to meet the 1:30 minuet time period, escaping his fellow peoples' glances. _Damn I'm good_. He thought aimlessly. Itachi ran through the old, broken jail cell and climbed on top of it, weaving himself into the many cracks and crevices of the back wall. He scaled a 12 foot wall until he reached the top. From that spot, he could see the entire prison that was being used.

The gun-master scoped out Anko, who was beating the hell out of a Hound. He had seen her beat the same dog over an over again, screaming a name of some sort. He had heard rumor that the Hound had helped kill her lover. _Ah, revenge. Such a nice fuel that never runs out. _Itachi thought with a smug 'smile'. He looked over to the Hound's owner and saw him in pain, lying on the ground as the Hound was doing. _That's the fifth time I've seen them do that. Hmm….I think it's time for my next step. _He thought, jumping down from the great height.

How the boy survived that fall, Kisame would never know. But at the velocity that Itachi was falling, he made it. The boy got up and attacked the dog. "What the hell is he doing?" Kisame muttered, getting out of the way of another Hound. The man observed Itachi's rash actions, helping it up. When it came to attack him, his partner ran! The boy actually ran for his life…or so it seemed. The Hound had its mouth side open to tear Itachi's head off! Only, when Itachi 'bumped' into a guard, in one swift motion, he half-stepped and the hellish dog tore the guard's head off.

'SNAP! SMACK!' went the head as it dove onto the cement. The Hound looked dazed all of a sudden. Its eyes got redder and the dog looked up to Itachi as if he was its mother. Itachi only gave a smirk and drew blood from himself, letting the Hound take a taste. The dog nuzzled Itachi's hand and looked back up to a guard that was running in their direction.

"YOU FUCKER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" another guard came over to help his comrade, only to see his head on the ground. "YOU BITCH!" the man said, taking out a 'big gun in case of emergency' and shot it at the Hound. The half-breed fell instantly to the ground as the guard hacked at its flesh with a knife, hoping tearing its head off. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU DUMBSHIT!"

Itachi got a crazed look in his eye and looked down at the man that was crouched on the ground trying to pierce through the Hound's neck. He kicked the guy in the jugular and took cover of the Hound. "Try me." he said in a low voice, sprinkled with danger.

Three Hounds were sicked on Itachi, and all three of them had witnessed the death of their fellow comrade. But that thought alone could not keep them back from their masters' will. They were dogs, slaves, to the people who owned them. They had no right to say that the death of another Hound was taking it too far. The sixteen-year old smirked as he led the Hounds to their masters, who took off their heads exactly like the other one.

'SNAP! SMACK!' went the heads as they rolled onto the ground.

Again, the Hounds were broken from their trace and looked to Itachi like their mother. It was almost saddening to Anko as she watched Itachi pull a gun from the guards and shot the entire round in the back of their neck. Stupid pigs; they had circled around Itachi like as mob and forgot that he was smarter than that. True, some had gotten away, but that was ok. That was ok.

Anko watched the blood-lusted teenager stand in the middle of the bodies that circled around him, dog and human alike. "Damn Itachi." she breathed.

"Yeah, he's not like that _all _the time." Kisame said from behind the girl's ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" Anko screamed, jumping at least two feet in the air.

"Hi. I'm Kisame!" the man said, grinning like an idiot.

"That's…great." Anko looked at the strange sight in front of her. "…I'm Anko." the teen replied, holding out a hand. Kisame shook it gratefully and didn't even pay attention to Itachi falling onto the cement with blood pouring from his right eye and a dart in his back.

**xxxx**

_Itachi fought as hard as he could, he was struggling to keep alive. The worst part…no one even noticed. The space he was fighting in was small. It wasn't good to be fighting seven Hounds with the walls surrounding Itachi be guards with guns and control. Hounds kept trying to throw their bodies on top of Itachi. He had to be careful about his positioning. _

_Those pigs only kept poking their machinery at him as the poor boy ran into them by accident, fighting only to kill and survive. As soon as the Hound sunk its teeth into Itachi's flesh they laughed hysterically as he could only ignore it. "C'mon Uchiha! Fight!"_

_A Hound dove in on Itachi while he was leaning to the right, dodging another Hound. The formal killer could not even scream as the hellish creature sunk its bottom canine tooth into his right eyes. The only thing he could feel was blood running down his dirty face. And he just stood there as even more Hounds took him down. They ripped his flesh even more and relished in his blood._

_**Like HELL I'm waiting here! **The inner Itachi snarled, taking over his body._

_And in a snap of a finger, Itachi turned murderous, beating every single dog off him until he could get up and fight._

**xxxx**

Sasuke jolted out of bed, the silver blade within his sweaty grasp. The prostitute fell out of bed and moaned pitifully as he crumbled on the ground, trying to force out tears had it not been for the fact that he had none left. He lay there on the floor for four seconds and got up. Sasuke hastily put on his clothes and ran out his bedroom door, running past the dining room and all the other bedrooms, down the stairs, across the entry room, past the other bedrooms, into the first floor kitchen, and out the side door, running for his life.

_Damn these fucking nightmares! Why are they coming back?! I thought I banished them a long time ago! They're not supposed to come back. Not ever. Why am I feeling this? Was it something I did?! Did _I _trigger it?! What the hell is going on?! It seemed so real! _Thoughts ran across the prostitute's mind like Orochimaru's hands over his body. Rough and fast.

Sasuke threw himself onto the tall grass, curling into a ball and non-tearing to himself. He lay there for several minuets under the moonlight. Silence.

It was the rustling that broke that silence.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Sasuke demanded, pulling out his blade to full length and getting into defense position.

"P-please don't hurt me. I'm not here to steal anything!" the scared voice said, creeping from the tall grass and onto Sasuke's imprint.

"You're a trespasser. You've stolen air." Sasuke narrowed his now cold eyes to meet the other boy's.

A heavy silence fell upon them. He was about Sasuke's age from what he could tell. The boy was dirty and covered in rags for clothes. The only thing that was clearly visible and brought the most attention was the small brand upon his forehead. The mark of an exile. A simple 'X' .The boy was trying to find an answer. "Sir-"

"Don't call me that." the raven-haired boy sighed, put away his weapon, and turned his face away. "I'm not one to be respecting. Sasuke."

"O-ok Sasuke-san. My name is Riska." the boy replied. "Just Riska. No formalities." he smiled unlike anyone else on the planet. It was warm and fuzzy like a sun-kissed puppy-dog. And it was the one thing Sasuke would remember…forever.

"Ok Riska. Then call me Sasuke." he pondered for a bit before adding, "Come with me"

Riska followed his newfound friend through the moonlight. "Why are you all the way out here?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I just had a dream." Sasuke shrugged the truth off as if it was nothing. In reality, it was one of the few times he had _ever _told the truth. "Why are _you _here?" he threatened, covering up his little truth act.

"They…they chased me over here." his eyes moved to the ground. "They say they'd give me money if I worked for Orochimaru."

Sasuke scoffed, "And you believed them?"

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Riska shouted, balling his fists and standing his ground. "I'm an exile." he finished softly.

Sasuke's eyes portrayed hurt. _"Uchiha…Itachi!" the boy snarled as blood dripped from his hair. He had finally found out a little more about his 'brother'...even though it was at the expense of nearly fifty exiles._

"_Good work, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru grinned._ "I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered to himself.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. The prostitute could only hear the footsteps of them both and the wind. Once they were inside, Sasuke knew he could pull this off. Everything was as it was before Sasuke had left. Not a knife out of place. He took Riska up to the top floor where no one went besides Orochimaru and Kabuto. It was forbidden and no one dared ask why. But there was a hallway that was unlit and unknown to everyone except Sasuke. "Sasuke, where are we?" Riska asked.

"This is where you'll be staying. I stole this a while back." Sasuke took out a small metal key from his pocket. "You should be safe." the raven-haired prostitute put the key into the door and listened to the silent 'click' and the turn of the handle. The wood didn't even so much as squeak as the two boys entered the room.

The room was big, black, and dark. One could tell that this room was not abandoned. Sasuke had been working on it for quite some time. It was only lit by a couple of candles. The bed was a four-poster that was still in tact. It was meant for Itachi.

"Thank you. I don't have anything to repay you but-" the boy began to take off his pants.

Sasuke cut Riska off with a hand motion. "No. Just stay up here until I come to you. Stay out of Orochimaru and Kabuto's sight and you will not be killed." _No Riska…I'm paying _you _back. _Sasuke bid Riska goodnight and closed the non-existent door, locking it with its only key. He put back the key and walked away from the crime scene as if nothing had happened. "Alcatraz" he murmured.

**xxxx**

Itachi groggily opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. There were three people there. One was on his left in a doctor's outfit and the two on his right was in normal clothes. Above him was a lone light fixture and below him was the ground. He was on a metal table. _Dammit. Where the hell am I? _He tried to move but he had been paralyzed. The former killer couldn't even move his fingers it was amazing that he could even open his eyelids.

"So you're awake, Uchiha." one male voice stated.

"F-fu…ck" Itachi managed "You"

"Tsk Tsk. We gave him new eyes and this is how he treats us?!" another one growled, raising a leg and kicking the inmate's stomach.

The hitman winced in pain. He was still weak from his fight with those damned Hounds. Itachi could feel blood running towards his mouth and coughing it up it landed on the side of his mouth. He spit it at the person who kicked him. The male raised his fist this time. "That's enough, Jim." the first one said.

"Yes Lieutenant." Jim wiped the blood from his face and put his hand at his side.

"Put him back in his cell. Doctor help too." The Lieutenant ordered.

They both gave a solute and dragged Itachi back down from the table. Once they were safely out of the Lieutenant's way, the two men were allowed to talk. "You're lucky, Lieutenant Bradley doesn't just let _anyone _live. At least, not without asking for the Captain's approval." he looked back down at Itachi, "Lousy piece of shit." he murmured. "Doctor, don't let anyone find out about this. If word gets out, you're responsible. You're the one who commissioned this anyways." he added. The doctor nodded and helped the other man throw Itachi back in his hell hole.

**xxxx**

Orochimaru stood in Sasuke's doorway. He was usually up by this hour; he was almost worried that his pet was useless for the day (sick). "Get up, Sasuke-kun." he ordered, softly.

"Or-o-chi-maru." Sasuke opened his eyes to see the snake man where he normally wasn't.

"C'mon. Get up. We're going shopping." he smirked and his eyes sparked with malicious-ness.

**xxxx**

The sixteen-year old awoke to the Hounds barking, running though the prison. But they would not _dare _touch his cell bars. Itachi found this odd. Here he was, weak and vulnerable, and the hellish dogs didn't even come _near _him. And this was besides the fact that he had gotten up **late**. The teen woke up everyday at the same time, no matter what had happened the other night or the sunlight. He did, after all, board up his windows. So why should that day be any different.

He tried to recollect his memories of the past day, only it didn't come to him as fast as all the _others _did. The last thing he could remember was loosing consciousness in a fight with the Hounds. He was loosing. Was this hell? Was he dead? No. It couldn't be. The floor still was as cold as ever.

But he was still weak. The pain didn't go away immediately when he hit the floor. Itachi winced in pain and got up slowly, first to his fours, then to his feet. The gun-master's eyes were shot open. They were tracking everything. Every detail, every color, every movement, as if they were in slow motion…_perfectly_. Like a Hound.

"Fuck" he whispered. _What the _hell _happened last night?!_

"Yo!" Kisame waved. "Where've you been?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know myself." Itachi said to his mind.

As Kisame came closer, his puzzled face became even more written with emotion. "Why the hell are your eyes red? Did you find alcohol?"

"No." Itachi was in a slight state of panic. He looked back up to Kisame. "They did something. I lost an eye in the fight…they…they replaced it." he thought for another second. "And replaced the other one as well……to make me their **SCIENCE PROJECT! THOSE BASTERDS I'LL KILL THEM ALL!**" Kisame wasn't taken aback, surprisingly. "They'll wish they'd never given these eyes to me." his words dripped with the mental blood that it so deserved.

"ITACHI!" Anko screamed, her leg had been caught by a Hound. "Help me!" she pleaded pitifully. "Please!"

"Dammit, those fucking females!" Itachi cursed, running over to help his aid that would pay him back later.

Within four minuets, the Hound was _dead_. "Itachi." Anko whispered, staring at the boy who was breathing heavily.

"FIRE!" a guard ordered. Another dart was impaled in his back.

Or so they thought. Itachi caught the dart with a back flip. It was a hell of a lot easier to do that _without _a leather trench coat and two shotguns attached to your back. "Like hell you are." he muttered murderously.

The guards called upon more Hounds to come an attack their murderer who killed on of their kind. Sure enough, the Hounds did their job with a few blows. Itachi was still weak, they took him down easily. Especially since he was already worn out from his last fight.

**xxxx**

Sasuke looked at the boy locked up in the cage. "Wasn't its name Neji?" he called over to Orochimaru, who was calculating his expenses and owes. He occasionally went to go write a name down on another piece of paper. He did that every month. And Itachi would be complaining that he had too little time to carry out the orders.

"Yes." Orochimaru mumbled from behind his stack of papers.

Sasuke kicked the cage for the fifth time in the row that day. "I think he needs to eat. He's going to die." Neji's hair covered almost his entire face. "He looks demented." he muttered. "Where are you going to put him?" Sasuke turned around to Orochimaru who was still deep in his paperwork. "Orochimaru."

"I want to break him first. Leave him there and go along. I'm sure you can find something to eat this time of day."

Sasuke scoffed at Neji and left the room, footsteps quiet and filled with jealousy. But as the doors of Orochimaru's room closed, Sasuke took off running, immediately occupying his mind with hunger instead of listening to the screams coming from Neji as Orochimaru pounded hell into the boy's body. "Why, if it isn't Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said as Sasuke entered the kitchen. The older man took his hand and cupped Sasuke's cheek.

"Kabuto-sama." Sasuke spat.

"Now, what would be the use of formalities if you're going to spit it back in my face?" Kabuto shoved Sasuke's porcelain face out of his hand. "I'm going to fuck you senseless later today, prince."

_Prince?! _Sasuke thought wildly. _How _dare _he mock me! _"Of course." he sneered. "But if you don't mind, I have to get food." The younger male moved past Kabuto and got the ingredients to make himself a sandwich. Once that had happened, he reached up in the cabinet and got a plate, bringing it down.

"I guess Orochimaru was right about you."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, plate hovering over the floor.

"You've changed for the better now that we decided to send Itachi to Alcatraz."

The plate shattered on the floor. "Get. Out." Sasuke snarled animalisticly.

Kabuto smirked. "Hn." and left.

**xxxx**

"_We can't just let him roam around! He's now more powerful than anyone in this entire prison. We can _not _allow for the inmates to figure out that and start to _follow _him!" Hachette (**1**) said, slamming his fist upon the table._

_Bradley was still as calm as ever._

"_Anko was that way too, Hachette." the other guardsmen, Lockstep said. "No one followed her."_

"_Yes but Anko was a girl and she _isn't _and Uchiha!" Hachette sneered across the table._

"_I think, gentlemen." Bradley spoke smooth and rich. "That Uchiha needs to be punished nonetheless, because he has killed five of my men and three of my Hounds. If we let this go on any longer, he will keep killing until he gets the idea that he can do whatever he wants. We must stop that. We must _break _him."_

_Hachette and Lockstep gave a solute. "Sir!"_

Itachi awoke for the _second _time that day. He found the area, or rather…_arena _quite familiar. The stench of full-fledged demons and blood reeked the airs. _Fuck, that's the second time they've fucking put me to sleep. _Itachi thought, groggily trying to stand to his feat. If only the chains we're keeping him on the ground. _Dammit, what the hell is this?! _The formal killer yanked on the chains but it was no good. "What the _hell_!?" the teen yelled, managing only to get on his fours.

"Oh so you're finally awake, Uchiha." Lieutenant Bradley walked behind him with professional footsteps and hands behind his back. "How do you like my little…gift?" he was amused at what vocabulary he had spit out.

"Stupid fools." Itachi muttered, half-paying attention.

"You took down my men and my dogs!" Bradley snapped, his words bouncing off the walls, making even the demons silent. "And for that…you _will _be broken." he was done talking to the inmate. Bradley turned toward the man in the shadows. "Bring them in and commence with his punishment." With that in Itachi's mind, the militia man left the arena.

"Itachi!" Anko screamed helplessly, plowing through the crowd.

"Get back, girl!" A guard pushed her back that was ushering the line. "Orders from Bradley, no one touches Uchiha!" Anko was pulled back into the stream of men.

"Dammit Itachi! Why did you have to listen to me?! I thought you were heartless! The one who killed his family at age 12! Why did you save me!?" The girl screamed, anger and hurt and sadness in her voice.

**_Yes, Itachi. Why _did _you save that worthless child? She isn't _worth _our time. _**The inner Itachi called back. But _he _couldn't blow his cover just yet. _He _had to wait until the time called for it. So he kept back in the depths of Itachi's mind, in his childhood, where he never went. Where the door was shut.

Once the prisoners were up on the second floor behind the rails, all of them were urging to get the beatings on. The lot of them were yelling and cheering, waiting for the guardsmen.

Then, he finally began his extremely boring speech. "You, Uchiha Itachi have been charged with the deaths of five fellow guards and five Hounds. By orders of Lieutenant Bradley, you will receive 36 lashes."

Itachi rolled his eyes, half-paying attention. _Who does he think he is; an executioner?_

The guardsmen rolled out the whip, the cheers and yelling from the crowds roared with more excitement. This was the whip that was used for moving demons. And poor Itachi was being ignorant.

The only thing on Itachi's mind was where the hell Kisame was. In fact, he hadn't seen him that entire time. But nonetheless, the cracker pulled back his arm, the whip heavy and slowed down. Itachi was on his fours when the leather of the thick, three inch leather came down upon his back.

The crowd screamed as the gun-master fell to the floor with a 'thud' and blood splashed a little from his mouth. _Shit. I've got to get up. _Itachi regained his strength and got back to his hands and knees, only to be confronted by another crack of the whip upon his flesh. Another cheer as Itachi went down again. _Dammit! _He cursed. He got back up, and this time he had stayed on his fours when the crack fell from the sky. Blood had started to run on the sides of his back. He wouldn't _dare _stay on the ground. He wouldn't be pushed over by some damn guard that thought that he was better than Itachi. If the sixteen-year old were to die from that whip, he would die with dignity and pride. He was an Uchiha. 'CRACK' Itachi was back down on the ground and again, he got up.

Tears started to form in Anko's eyes. It was the first time she had cried since Kai had died. She just couldn't bear to watch Itachi repeat the past that had long since happened. Every time he was sent to the ground, he got back up. 'CRACK' They're pride and ego to big and in the way of common sense. Didn't they know that every time they got back up, they lost more strength? Kai got 20 lashes for trying to protect her from a drunken guard. He had strangled that man to the near-death and 'CRACK' the guard was the one who gave Kai the beatings. All those scars. Every single whip…they would be imbedded within his pale flesh forever.

'**CRACK**' Another cheer, another tear, another drop of Itachi's blood on the ground and more growling coming from the blood-lusting demons. Itachi got back up, he was almost out of breath because he had to hold it whenever the cord left another mark on his back. _Hold out, dammit. Hold out! _Itachi ordered himself.

'CRACK' that was number 15, or was it 20? Itachi had begun to lost count. The pain was overcoming him. He was losing. The pain that he had expected to go numb by that time…still hurt like the first time he had been whipped. It hurt like hell, and that was why Itachi had to bear it. Because he would be stronger later. Pain equals Strength. 'CRACK' another one. _Dammit! Dammit! Why the _hell _did I have to save her!? _'CRACK' Itachi fell back on the floor, he could not get up. Cheering increased but went back down as the bloodied body got back up, its arms wobbling.

Anko couldn't watch any longer. She feared she would go mad if she saw any more of Itachi's blood enter that demon circle. She turned away, forced to hear the sound the whip made when it hit its victim's back. "What's wrong, Anko? No one to hold you? Too bad your little bodyguard _died_. Poor Anko. Reminds you of Kai." an inmate taunted. Another survivor of that year's incident.

Anko shut her eyes, trying to make the voices go away. Stupid girl. She knew that wouldn't work. But the inmates laughed at the scared child in front of them.

'**CRACK**'

**xxxx**

Kisame's eyes shot open as soon as he hit the floor. "FUCK!" he yelled.

"Damn he's heavy." a guard 20 yards away commented to another.

"Why the hell did Bradley give him _shark _DNA" the other replied.

But he just shrugged. "Hell. I should know. Maybe he wanted a fighter to test out the demons; I'm not an enlisted man."

_What the fuck is going on?! _Kisame panicked. He took a glance at his hands. They were blue. Kisame wanted to die right then.

**xxxx**

The door shut as the plate filled with food dropped on the table in front of Riska. "Here, eat." Sasuke said in a soft tone. "I'm sure you're hungry." Riska took the almighty sandwich like a normal human being and ate it slowly and respectfully because he was in front of good company who had brought him the first meal he had eaten in a week. "Don't mind me; I know what it's like to be on the streets." Sasuke smiled. "Go ahead; shove it in your mouth like I _know _you haven't eaten in a week."

Riska thought the statement was peculiar, but nodded and began to wolf down the sandwich, wanting more. In an instant, Sasuke produced another sandwich that he had in case Riska wanted more. The other boy took it with happiness and ate this one more civilized. "Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you." he replied with an honest face. "But I have to ask, how did you know I haven't eaten in a week?"

"Because humans can't survive without food for more than a week." Sasuke replied with a comforting smirk of which Riska mirrored back to him. "I should get you some other clothes."

"No, I'm fine, really. I don't need to let Orochimaru or anyone else here know that I exist simply because clothes are missing. Don't worry about me so much." Riska urged.

"Ok." Sasuke said softly. "So how do you like the place?" he asked, trying to make a light conversation.

"It's good. It's warm and I get to sleep on a bed and I have food. It's perfect." Riska assured. "Although I _would _like to get outside once in a while."

Sasuke understood. It was hard to be cooped up in one spot for long. "Ok. We'll go out tonight."

**xxxx**

Itachi found himself waking up in darkness and pain where the whip marks were. He coughed up blood onto the invisible pavement. Where the hell was he? Was he blind? No. He could still see his hands if he looked closely. "Fuck" Itachi cursed quietly.

The teen got up and tried to figure out where he was. He felt around the room and found no bars. Only concrete walls. There was a door. It didn't have a handle. Only a slot in the top half of the door which was sealed until the people outside got a key.

Then it finally came to him.

He was in solitary confinement.

* * *

**A/N: Ah ha! Another update! One more chapter to go! Sorry this took so long and I hope you enjoyed the chapter **

**1) pronounced "hah-cheht" you know…like sachet only with an 'H' instead of an 'S'?**


	12. TWELVE

**A/N: I know, I know, I thought this fic would be longer too. However, some things must come to an end. Besides, remember that fic that I'm always raving about? Hitman – Yaoifan01? Yeah that's the _real _story. This is simply a prologue. So I'll be working on that story after this one. But yes, this is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed my writing style and plot.

* * *

**

TWELVE

You can't see the stars in L.A. All the pollution and light covered it up. If you were lucky enough, like on that night, you could see the North Star. The Freedom Star it was called today. "Wow…I've hardly _ever _seen the Freedom Star." Riska exclaimed.

"I know…" Sasuke said in a strayed voice. He too, had only seen the Freedom Star on very few occasions. One of them being the death of his family. When all he could do was run, run, and never look back, never to anything to prevent it from happening, like hell it was the Freedom Star to him on that night. He swore one day, he would make whoever killed his family, and raped his mother, pay. "It's so beautiful." he added.

"I don't want to go back yet, Sasuke." Riska said. Moonlight shone through his dirty-blond hair.

"Ok. We won't. I don't wanna go back either. Not right now." the raven-haired boy said. Sasuke didn't want to be cooped up in his room another night. He was getting claustrophobic in that room.

"So Sasuke, do you think…do you think that Orochimaru will find out about me if I stay? I mean, I don't think I can stay forever." Riska said fearfully.

"I…I don't know. When I get power, I'll find out something for you, Riska. I will. You can stay here forever." Sasuke smiled to the other boy. He hoped that one day, his words would become true.

"I know. I trust you. I will look up to you." the younger boy said will starry eyes.

Sasuke smiled again. "You know, I knew a guy once. I used to look up to him just like you. He was my hero and my role model. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up."

"You use past tense." Riska whined.

"Yeah…" Sasuke looked down. "But he died. So I can't exactly say I want to be like him anymore."

"But his legacy still lives on in your heart right?" This boy talked like he knew everything. "If that's so, then he is not dead."

"You talk like the elders." Sasuke said plainly.

**xxxx**

Itachi was kicked clear across the dark room and landed on the other wall; blood came out of him as he slid down. But Itachi still got up. He would fight until he had no blood left in him. The teen charged with only living as his motivation. One of the guards laughed as he came in with a stick-like object. It was only when Itachi became deathly close to the other man when he saw the stick up close. It was glowing. The man was determined to get Itachi to scream bloody murder. But the sixteen-year old did not cry out when the burner went down his torso.

The guard growled in frustration as he took the burner seriously and gripped it tightly. He kicked Itachi back to the ground with his combat boots and dug the burning metal into the inmate's fourth right rib.

It was then that Anko heard from her locked cell, the blood-curdling yell of Uchiha Itachi in pain. She shut her eyes tightened her grip on her legs of which she had pulled close to her chest. Anko could only watch the many guardsmen go in and out that door. Once a day she had ever seen a man go in there with food. She was supposed to be asleep. But then again, the rest of the prison was supposed to be asleep but they only resumed to talking about Itachi. She hated them all for it. But then again, she wasn't supposed to be worrying about another burden. He was only collateral in this prison.

Once again, the gun-master was kicked in the stomach, but he could not get up anymore. The guards found Itachi now boring and went to go brainstorm about other ways they could torture him.

**xxxx**

It was now Kisame's un-determined job to protect Anko. She became weak and unable to protect herself anymore. It was a pain in the ass, but Kisame couldn't watch Anko die and not do anything about it, when he had the power to stop from Anko becoming Hound-feed. Besides, he hated those creatures and she had saved him countless times when Kisame had _ran_.

"Are you ok, Ank'?" Kisame asked, from the other side of her cell.

Anko had moved herself from her old cell to an older one with mold growing on the other side of the wall. It was in a part where no one went anymore. Surprisingly, the guards didn't care that she moved in front of Itachi's cell. But Kisame had gone with her to make sure she didn't die and report that she _had _died once she did.

Anko did nothing except wait for the next guardsmen to enter Itachi's cell.

"Ank'?" he asked, half-whining.

Anko stared into the abyss, waiting for sleep to claim her. She realized that an eight hour sleep would never claim Itachi a long time ago. They had found out that Itachi was smart enough to know how to count time and when night and day was. So they took shifts beating Itachi.

"You have to go the sleep sometime, Anko." Kisame said plainly and without emotion.

"I'm…not…leaving him…alone." Anko said, tears already forming in her eyes. It was the first time she had spoken anymore than three words.

Kisame chuckled. "Are you in _love _with him?" he asked jokingly.

"DON'T TALK TO ME OF LOVE!" Anko shouted. "Don't…" she took in a breath. "Talk to me…" another breath "Of love."

"Ahh…so you love him." Kisame still said.

"I don't know, Kisame." Anko said aimlessly, her voice containing no hope. "I don't know."

"He's a tough guy to get involved with, Ank'. He's had a rough life. He doesn't sleep because he's afraid to. I know it isn't because he's not tired. He was a hitman, Ank'. We both were. He's never bought a whore. He's distant, cold, and a bastard. An excellent killer, I'll give him that. But a normal human…Ank'…I don't know about that. He scares the shit outta me sometimes." Kisame rolled his eyes. "Damn Uchihas."

"I don't know." Anko repeated, tears now streaming down her face. "Why do I stay up all night to check on him from 30 meters away? Why do I shed my tears for him? Why do I care?"

"Don't turn psychological on me, Ank'." Kisame said.

The conversation had ended. No more words were to be exchanged that night. Both Kisame and Anko were tired. But Anko dared not sleep. She stayed to watch Itachi's prison door. She stayed to torment herself with sounds of clanking and slams of a body come from his cell. But this time, she did not have a Kisame to comfort her petty needs.

**xxxx**

Sasuke treaded lightly on the wood floors back to his own room. Riska was safe upstairs and that's all that mattered. He opened his door and-"Hello Sasuke-kun."

"Kabuto-sama" Sasuke spat once more.

"Sasuke-kun…" Kabuto walked up to Sasuke and shut the door behind him, slamming the younger boy against the door and holding his face with a hand, "What did I tell you about formalities?" he asked politely, a rhetorical question, crushing his lips against the poor boy's form.

Kabuto tore off Sasuke's kimono and began hastily taking off his own clothing. Sasuke shoved back Kabuto. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?! Not without an appointment, fucker! I'm reporting this to Orochimaru."

Kabuto looked like he was in shame. "Forgive me, Sasuke-kun. I got a little…carried away."

"Get out, Kabuto!" Sasuke snarled, pointing to the exit.

Kabuto took his lead and left without another word.

Sasuke buried himself within the crimson sheets of his bed, just wanting the world to go away. And for a while, it did.

**xxxx**

Anko opened her eyes to a Hound. But she did nothing. She didn't care anymore. The Hound snapped at her before flying off the second floor at the blue fist of Kisame. "Get the fuck away from here, half-breed!" Kisame shouted to the dog that was on the first floor again, its tail between its legs as the Hound desperately ran to get away from all the sleeping demons. "Damn fuckin' dog" he muttered.

Anko still stared at the closed door across from her point of view. Every once in a while, another guard would come out…then another…and another. Itachi must have fallen again. He was no good to play with when he was hurt badly. Another two hours past by and a guard went in with old bread and lukewarm water. That would be the only time of day that the guard came right back out.

By the afternoon, it was time for Kisame to leave (aww…). _They _had kept him alive simply to test out demons. He was a natural fighter, adding shark DNA only improved Kisame's attributes. And besides, deep down inside…he liked it. But this left Anko alone, without protection, without company. A scared little girl that would do nothing but watch guards go in and out that door, she was **vulnerable**. The word that equals death in a place where you rely on survival to live, vulnerability…it was a trait that no one wanted.

But Kisame came back and Anko was safe for the day. And so she was for the next week of watching Itachi's cell door. Her mind wandered to dark places where she came up with ways to torture Itachi and the guards using it on him. And every night, she would only get about four hours of sleep, too afraid that her tortures would come to life on herself. The inflictor being the victim in real life; Uchiha Itachi.

Kisame talked to Anko with few words and hardly at all. The only real conversation they ever had was about Itachi, and that was only few nights. Remember what I said in the last few chapters, _never _underestimate Kisame. The man is brilliant even though his behavior suggests otherwise.

Kisame had made connections with Itachi psychological behavior and events that had happened in the past. He had made stupid decisions like ask about his father…Kisame almost died that day. And **no one **touched Itachi unless they had a death wish. So with a few simple theories, it was made simple…Itachi had gotten raped in his past by multiple persons. The only one he trusted was his brother, Uchiha Shisui, who had been considered the greatest gun-man in the Uchiha clan. Kisame was **not **an idiot.

But other than a few talks about Itachi, the only words that were exchanged were, 'Mornin'' or 'You want food?' and 'He'll stay alive' and things like, 'Hi.' But that was it.

**xxxx**

It was raining outside. Sasuke _hated _summer rains. It was hot, humid, and everyone wanted a taste of sex on those days. Sasuke had never found out why, but Orochimaru loved days like this _because _of the great traffic of horny _bastards_. Sasuke locked himself in his room, refusing to come out.

"Orochimaru-sama, you'd better convince Sasuke to open his door." Kabuto said, peeking his head in the doorway. Orochimaru sighed in frustration, muttering something about 'fuck that boy senseless.'

The snake-man held a ring of keys and jingled it. "Sasuke-kun…time to get up." he said teasingly though the door.

"I'm not getting up! I'm sick." Sasuke replied, in a very _un_-sick voice.

"Sasuke, I have keys here." Orochimaru jingled the keys. " And I can make copies…and I can give them to whomever-"

The door swung open to a very pissed of Sasuke. "Fine. Give me the list." he demanded. Orochimaru gladly handed Sasuke a folded piece a paper that held all of his appointments. Sasuke took one glance at it and shut his door, locking it once more.

"He'll be fine." Orochimaru assured, walking back to his office.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stayed put in front of Sasuke's door and walked the other way. _Damn that punk. _he thought.

Sasuke looked at his schedule for the day. _Damn. Not a fucking threesome! Those are annoying. Let's see here…1100 got to watch out for him, he's a fucking masochistic…_Sasuke sat back down on the bed. _1530…he's ok, I'm going to have to fake an orgasm though, so fucking boring…What?! Stops at 1830?! Dammit, Orochimaru's going to want me after that…uhg…dammit. _Today was going to be busy. There were a lot of 30 minuet appointments and few hour appointments. And they all started in 47 minuets.

**xxxx**

They brought a whip this time. But Itachi had begun to lose his motivation. The only reaction that they got out of the Uchiha was a twitch or two. "This is getting boring Regal!" one of the guards complained.

Regal thought for a few seconds. "Ha! I know what to do. I'll be right back."

Anko screamed bloody murder. Kisame was gone; there was no one to save her now. "Get off me! Let me go!" her screams were futile.

"Shut up, girl!" Regal punched her in the face, blood spewing from her lip. But it worked. She shut up.

Regal threw her down on the cold cement. It smelt terrible. A mixture of vomit, blood, and human waste smothered the already polluted air. Regal grabbed her by her hair and made her get up on her feet, he held her neck up. "I got your girl now, Uchiha bastard!" Regal cackled in the darkness.

Itachi forced himself up to his knees. The mess of his hair covering his once beautiful face. "Leave…her…out of this." he demanded in a low and dangerous tone.

Anko's eyes forced tears out at the sight of her companion that she had kept watch on his door for so long now. There was almost no light, but what little light she had, her eyes took it in and saw the room he had been staying in for a month now. But her eyes did not wander around the room so much as the man himself. "Itachi." she whispered, her voice broken. She wept pitifully for him. They had him chained to the wall on all limbs. But she did not close her eyes. They had stripped him of all clothing and left his body to face the cold. But she had not closed her eyes. They had scared him badly, his pale skin now darkened by scar, dirt, blood, and filth. And she did not close her eyes. It was the first time in a long time that she had seen Itachi. She had to stay strong somehow, even though tears were streaming down her face and she was being held up by her hair.

"Yes…weep for your _lover_." Regal whispered harshly into her ear, throwing her on the ground so she could scramble over to him, completely sheltering him from Regal.

"Itachi? Itachi can you here me?" Anko whispered. "Itachi?"

"You…you made a mistake." Itachi replied in a death of a voice.

"Wha-What?" Anko could not understand.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT!? YOU HAD A CHANCE, ANKO! A _CHANCE_ TO FIGHT FOR FREEDOM! TO FIGHT AGAINST THEM AND _NEVER_ COME HERE! WHY THE _HELL _DIDN'T YOU TAKE IT?!" His voice broke on his last word. "Now you can't leave. They will hurt you, Anko." he whispered. "And I _won't _save you." he gritted though his teeth.

"Itachi…" Anko said. "I came here…because…because I love you."

"No, Anko. You didn't say that. Take it back. Say that you hate me-"

"I love you!" she fought back, crushing her lips upon his own, pouring all of her emotions into that one kiss.

It was too late. Itachi couldn't do anything now. She had said the forbidden tongue of which was not to be used in front of your enemies in a prison. Because they will turn those words against you and tear you from your insides out. Stupid girl.

"You _love _him?! You. _love_. him." Regal said, walking closer to the two inmates.

"Yes, I love him! Is that so bad?! Why am I denied it?! Why?!" Anko retorted.

"Because…you are…weak." Itachi replied in monotone. "Because…you. lack. **hatred**." he whispered into her ear.

"Oh Itachi…if only you could see. Love makes us _stronger_."

"**Not.**" Regal said. "In this time. I suggest you agree with your lover. Because you are wrong." Regal had enough of this talk. He shoved Anko to the side, wanting his sadistic satisfaction fulfilled.

"And what are you going to do to me? I don't give a fuck about her." Itachi commented darkly. His lies were believable enough, but Regal wanted to…test his limitations.

"Did you here that, girl?! He says he doesn't give a _fuck _about you. You're not even worth screwing. Psh…pathetic." Regal said. "That's ok. One of us will screw you. Might as well be _me_.

"No." She whispered. "Not this again…not like him. Not like my father."

The word 'father' rang out in the room even though it was not heard. That word was never to be spoken in front of Itachi. Kisame had learned that the hard way. She was just like him. She had been raped by her own father. Her own flesh and blood.

Itachi became overpowered by that word and lashed out at Regal, bringing him down to the cement. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, ANKO!"

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Anko said, coming to help. "I _will_ show you that love makes us stronger."

Regal was outnumbered two to one. But he was at an advantage. He had a blade.

Emotion makes us weak. We don't know it, but then again…we do. The soul feed on it and that's what makes us human beings. Close emotions away and the body can live forever. But the soul will die off the second that door is shut. That day…it was the day that Itachi had re-opened his door to emotions. That day…he learned love, regret, and guilt. That was also the day his soul was revived and killed again in 10 minuets. That was the day his soul burned alive. The day that the woman's blood that he loved…was stained upon his hand. Love was a troublesome thing. He didn't like troublesome things. He didn't like his clan. So he got rid of his problem. He killed them off. All of them. All of his love. Never again, would Uchiha Itachi love. He made sure of that the second that day ended.

**xxxx**

Riska's door opened. He ran into a corner at the sound of the door unlocking. "Don't be so paranoid. It's only me." Sasuke said. "I brought you food." a plate of spaghetti appeared on the coffee table. Riska's hungry eyes set on the plate of food. He looked up at Sasuke for approval to eat, he nodded and Riska took his place in front of the food, digging in with hungriness. It was the first day that Riska had not been fed twice. "Sorry. I've been busy today."

Riska swallowed his mouthful of food. "That's ok, Sasuke. I'm just happy I get to eat at all!" he grinned with tomato sauce on his teeth. Sasuke smiled. Being with Riska made his life a hell of a lot easier on him. Just being with a friend that didn't want to fuck him was relive at all. "You know, Sasuke…I was thinking. And I thought…maybe I can stay here and work like you do!" he chirped, his food finally gone.

Sasuke punched the boy in the face. "Don't you _ever _say that again! Do you hear me?! Never say that!" he demanded. Sasuke finally caught his cool and helped Riska up. "I'm sorry, Riska for hitting you."

"I'm fine." Riska assured.

**xxxx**

Childhood. He was in his childhood. Why? He thought that he had closed the door already, nothing but bad memories had happened. But he was wrong. The door had been opened and his mind wandered throughout the world of the past.

"NO! DAD STOP!" The nine-year old Itachi screamed out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Fugaku ordered, putting a hand over his son's mouth, pumping harder.

The young boy could only scream in pain at his father's actions. It had happened for a year now, no one would save him. Once Shisui or his mom came in because she couldn't get any sleep, his father would just tell them that it 'was another one of his dreams.' Itachi was forced to shut up and never speak about it.

His mind jumped to another memmory was when twelve-year old Itachi was confronted by a man dressed in purple. "I have a job for you, Uchiha." He gave him $50. "You'll get the rest of the half when you kill everyone in your family."

That night was a bloodbath.

Another memory was him burying his only respected family member, his brother. "Here, brother. Take this with you." Itachi dropped the Hell gun with his brother's body into the hole and began shoveling back the dirt. He did not mark his grave. But Itachi would _never _forget the place where he had buried Uchiha Shisui.

It was only then that darkness had finally claimed Itachi.

**xxxx**

**A/N: This is taken from Yaoifan01's "Hitman" It does not belong to me and I have simply copied and edited it. At some point though I will be adding to it. But I will give you a heads up when I'm adding words. Oh and BTW, I changed "officers" to "guards"**

Darkness…

Lonely darkness…

Cold, lonely Darkness…

_How long have I been in this darkness? Days? Months? It feels like eternity._

Itachi lay face down on the stone floor in a puddle of cold urine. Rats squeaked about, nibbling on the rotten bread and forgotten things the guards had left behind.

There were no windows, and no light, just the darkness and an eternally locked door.

Itachi's pale naked body was covered in old and new scars. Scars from burns, whips and even the occasional stab wound. He did not wonder at how they had come to be. Sometimes, he counted them to ease the boredom.

Voices, a cacophony of voices, murmured in his ears, ebbed away, murmured again, cackled, shrieked, cajoled; voices pleaded with him to stop living, to die and be dammed with the rest. But there was one voice that was stronger then the others. A laughing mockery of kindness and hope.

_**Kill everyone! Leave not one alive!**_

_Who are you?_

**_Me?_** The voice almost sounded bemused and slightly offended. **_I am the tiny voice in the darkest corners in your mind. I am you. Why do you allow yourself to be dammed in this darkness? Is it because you killed your family?_**

_No, I was glad for what I did. They needed to die._

_**And your mother?**_

_That woman…gave me life, and nothing more._

Even now as Itachi lay in the cell he could still hear her screeching voice, clawing painfully up his spine; yelling…always yelling.

"_Itachi, why did you do that?"_

"_Do what?"_ He would say.

"_You know what I'm talking about you little bastard! I wish you had never been born! I hate you: you ruined my life! I wish you were dead! Why were you even born? _Why did God curse me to have a child like you?" And then she would cry.

Itachi wouldn't say anything; he would just glare at her with all the hatred a child could muster.

_Good mothers don't say things like that to their child. I'm glad I killed her, no regrets._

_No regrets._

_**Well, if that's not the case, then it must have been when—**_

_Shut up…_

_**What? You don't remember? Or was it because you liked it, you liked it when they ripped you open and forced themselves inside your pathetic self. Yes, she watched it all happen…and did nothing. Is that why you hated her?**_

"_Mommy! Mommy, make them stop! Please, Mom, it hurts! Mom!"_

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_ Itachi pressed his palms flat over his ears, trying to block out the hundreds of voices screaming on the inside of his head.

_**Get out of here, then! You don't belong here, but you must kill. Yes, many, hundreds even. Kill as many as you can, and make them suffer! Make them suffer as you have suffered…**_

It was then the prison door flew open, the light was so bright in the never-ending darkness of his cell that Itachi had to shield his eyes against the pain.

Itachi counted four, no, five guards that entered his chamber.

"What should we do with him?" One of the guards asked. "Should we beat him again?"

"I have a better idea. Look at that pretty mouth; I'm sure he has much better uses than to be our punching bag."

"Yes, I see what you're saying. Much better things, indeed."

"Fuck you…" Itachi muttered, gritting his teeth. He felt his muscle contract, pushing out blood from injuries left over from their last visit.

"No, that's what we are going to do to you."

"We have connections. If you do what we say, we will forget all about you killing a fellow inmate. You've been in solitary for a year; I know you want to get out. We can make it happen."

One of the guards unfastened his belt buckle and pulled his pants down around his knees. Itachi sat up, his chains rattling as he did so. He stared at the thing being presented to him for a moment. When Itachi made no effort to suck on the hardened cock, he felt a hand yank his hair and shoved face his into the tangled pubic hair.

"Suck on it, damn you!"

**_Do it. You know you want to! Do it_. DO IT!**

Itachi put his mouth around the pulsating organ, his tongue backend into the depths of his mouth, like a caged animal away from an outsider. He had no desire to suck on it. He wanted them to pay; he needed them to die. So, as hard as Itachi could, he clenched his jaw shut, tearing down with top and bottom teeth, ripping through the soft flesh.

_**Mistake number one: any one who wants you to suck on their dick is begging for it to be bitten off.**_

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Itachi quickly stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth and watched with pleasure as the man fell to the floor screaming and clawing at his groin in pain. One of the men drew his gun at Itachi with shaking hands.

The raven-haired man spat out the remains of the other guard's cock and smiled coldly as the red liquid ran down his face and off his hair.

"Don't come at me, o-or I'll shoot!"

"Unlike you weak bastards, I don't need a gun to kill." he spat darkly.

Without another word, Itachi charged at the guard with the gun at the same time dodging the flying bullets that were going everywhere, ricocheting off the walls. Itachi attached from below: with his left leg he kicked the gun out of the frightened guard's hand.

The cold-blooded killer's fingers dug deep into the eye socket of the stunned man. The others could only look on with shock and horror as Itachi pulled the eyeball out of his head with a strange, gooey popping sound and played with stringy cord that was attached to the inside of the man's skull.

The killer looked at the trinket he had snatched, considering it for a moment then he let it slip through his fingers onto the floor, bouncing away like a rubber ball. He squashed it with his foot enjoying the clear white liquid splatter underfoot.

"He's insane! Get outta here!"

_**Mistake number two: Running away tends to draw the attention of the predator. Foolish cowards deserve to die, no mercy!**_

"No, you can't run away! Not yet; I'm not done playing with you!" He grabbed the nearest man by the hair and slammed his face into the stone wall with all of his strength. He repeated this action again and again until the man's face was nothing more than pulp, leaving chunks of flesh on the wall to slide to the floor with disgusting wet splats.

_Three down, two more to go!_

The guards clawed at the walls, breaking nails and bloodying fingertips while Itachi beat at them with the back of his fists turning them into unrecognizable chunks of well-tenderized meat, whimpering and moaning in pain. They would die, and they would suffer until they drew their final breaths.

Once he made sure they where all dead, the killer bent down to check the guards' pockets. He found what he was looking for: keys to the prison doors. Then he swiped a pair of pants from one of the dead men, as well as a gun and a few extra rounds.

Escaping his cell easily enough he skulked in the shadows, attempting to escape from the prison. But his escape had not gone unnoticed, someone had sounded the alarm, sending guards looking everywhere and he did not escape unseen.

"There he is! Get him! Don't let him escape!"

Itachi, realizing he was surrounded by enemies, charged the man closest to him: his first victim of many. That's when it happened, the killer's first murderous black out.

**A/N: My adding starts...now!**

And playtime had begun. The other side to Itachi. _He _was finally back. For so long he had wanted to take over, kill everything and everyone in that goddamned prison cell. But he had been locked away by Itachi, refusing to seek his demands. Now was his chance. Now it was time to **kill**.

The other Itachi ripped out the guard's vocal cords; he had enough with everyone's laughter and demands. Once that happened, he twisted the cord around its owner's neck, snapping the neck and breaking the cord.

He took his gun and shot everyone that was around him in the neck, knocking them out of his murderous way. He didn't have time for this, but he still wanted to have fun. _They _had started to recruit the prisoners to take down the new Itachi, promising freedom to whoever killed the son-of-a-bitch. Itachi took a blade to his mouth and two guns in his hands. He was going to have _fun _that night.

In a split second, one of the inmates had run faster than the others, determined to get the hell out of there. And in that split second, blood poured from his throat. The other Itachi had his taste of fresh blood and was hungry for more. More blood. More screams. More suffering. They all deserved to **die**. He took a gun and shot another in the stomach, hearing their screams. But it soon got tiring and annoying. He just wouldn't die. Itachi took his blade and cut open the man's throat, ripping out another set of vocal cords.

He shot a lot of his victims. But the other Itachi made sure that he got his share of blood. Demons roared at the sight and smell of so much blood. And Itachi _did _need a hand in killing the entire prison. He went to the arena, unlocking a lot of the demon's cages as he went along, when he finally got to his destination, Itachi looked up to the biggest demon he could find. "**Reek havoc.**" he said.

"**_You are not him. You are not Itachi. Your blood smells of demon._**" it said, looking down upon Itachi as an equal.

"**Itachi is not here. And I am human.**" With that said, the other Itachi unlocked the cage from the keys he had swiped from that stupid, pathetic guard.

"**_You truly have no soul to let _me _go._**" the demon said, stepping out of his long imprisonment.

"**I want this prison to smell of blood and blood alone. You are only helping me achieve that goal. I _know _you want revenge, demon. What better way to get it than killing them all? And yes…I have no soul. Thank you.**" The deal was done. The demon was released from its prison, breaking it's chains loose and spreading it's wings, bringing forth an acid fire from it's mouth. The descendent of a dragon.

Itachi went back into the chaotic prison main, slaughtering anyone that came in his way. The demons knew who _not _to kill though. That was two people. Itachi and his partner Kisame. They were to be the only survivors.

Itachi took a sword in hand that he had found in the arena. He put away the two guns but kept the bloodied knife between his teeth. Oh there would be blood tonight. And so, with sword in hand, the killer charged at unsuspecting victims and decapitated them, their blood spilling upon victim's Itachi's flesh.

One of my personal favorite that had died by the other Itachi's hands…was a certain man with the last name of, "**Bradley**" Itachi snarled animalistically. "**How should I kill you, bastard?!**" he asked, in the same death-threatening tone. Bradley gave a simple smirk, how _dare _he tease the other side of Itachi. "**Should I string you up by your intestines? Maybe I should cut you in half and watch your organs fall the ground. Or should I cut off every limb until you're standing on your _dick _begging for your life to be ended?**" Bradley chuckled as if it were all a light, "**Do you think this is a joke, Bradley?! You're going to wish you never said anything!**"

Itachi charged fast at the militia man, knocking him on the ground before he even saw it coming. His black hair that was matted with blood hung over Bradley, blood dripping on his face for the split second that Itachi reached down in Bradley's mouth and cut his tongue out completely. Too bad, Itachi had wanted to hear the man beg for his life as he took the blade and chopped off his arm. But he could still hear the man scream. Bradley fought back though, he swung a leg up and it would have knocked Itachi off him had it not been for the fact that Itachi had moved. "**Do you think I'm _stupid_?! Or did you forget about my eyes already?**" he asked, snarling like an animal as he pulled Bradley up by his throat and let him see Itachi's blood red eyes that burned a hole through Bradley. He took the blade in hand and cut off both of Bradley's legs, and stood him up on the ground. Itachi grabbed the twitching leg and slammed it against Bradley's head, knocking him to the ground. Itachi flew back down on him, pinning him down and grabbed the man's skull, slamming it on the ground over and over again. But he dared not let Bradley die now. No. not yet. He wasn't done with him. Itachi took the sword and ran it though Bradley's remaining arm, twisting it to where the arm finally tore off. He loved it when his victims screamed bloody murder, even when it was without a tongue. Itachi got back up and tore Bradley off the ground, balancing him on the ground. "**HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW, BITCH?!**" he asked, throwing his head back to laugh manically. Bradley fought to get down back on the ground but Itachi came up to him and scolded him with a blow to the face. "**You're not dieing that way, Bradley**." Itachi wrapped his hand around Bradley's throat and picked him up to slam him against the wall, right next to Bradley's AK-47. Itachi still kept his arm up, holding Bradley suspended in the air against the wall. With Itachi's free arm , he grabbed the AK-47 and cocked the gun, shoving it down Bradley's throat. "**I'm going to watch you gag on this while 30 millimeter bullets fly out your ass.**" Itachi pulled the trigger and watched Bradley's eyes fill with blood. Sadly, the 30 millimeter bullets did not fly out the man's ass. It came out off his lower back. Bradley's blood splattered against Itachi's face as he died. Itachi let go of Bradley's neck and let his bleeding body slide to the ground.

The killer left the blooded room, taking his AK-47 with him. Once outside, chaos was still flowing. The demons were still killing off people but there were a few stragglers left for blood to be spilt. Itachi took his gun in hand and just started blasting away, not caring about the many wasted bullets. He had noticed that a few more victims had came into Alcatraz since Itachi had moved to his solitary confinement. But they were all the same to him. They were all victims to his hands. He would take their blood one way or another. Even if he had to run to the corpse and run his hand though it, just to get a feel of warm blood.

His work was done by the time a flying demon's tail hit his head. The killer passed out on the floor.

**A/N: And my adding of my awesome other-Itachi is done. awww...**

When Itachi awoke, he found himself in a small boat with Kisame at the rudder. He looked at himself; he was drenched in blood. He wasn't sure how much of it was his own. He certainly didn't feel any pain, just the buzzing in his head that told him he was coming down from an adrenaline high.

"That was In_-fuckin'-_sane!" Kisame yelled into the wind. "You really are something, Itachi!" Kisame turned around to get a quick look at his boss, and the foolish grin he had been sporting dropped from his face. "Fuck, they really did a number on you."

"Kisame, what happened?" Itachi asked, obviously not terribly concerned with his wounds.

Kisame wasn't listing to Itachi and he went on talking. "It would probably be a good idea if we laid low: head off to Mexico, hit up some bars, and have a couple of Coronas, just chill till the excitement dies down."

"_What the hell happened, Kisame?_"

"Fuck, you don't remember?" Kisame turned around once more. "It was a blood bath; you just started killing people right and left. I mean, there was such a panic I was able to steal a boat without anyone even noticing."

"I don't remember…any of it."

**A/N: Well, that's the end of Yaoifan01's excerpt from her fic, "Hitman". The rest from here on out is my work **

**xxxx**

Sasuke, now 14 years of age, was back in Orochimaru's office. "Why am I here?" he demanded coldly.

"Sasuke-kun…I want you to take the day off. I have a few errands for you to run." He replied.

Sasuke crossed his arms and turned away. "Go get the others to do it, I don't want to run your pathetic errands, you old pervert."

"And why should I listen to you?" Orochimaru asked, giving a snake of a grin.

With one swift movement, Sasuke removed his kimono with ease. The prostitute had perfected that action. Sasuke walked over to his boss and worked his magic, beginning to take off his pants. "Because I said so."

**xxxx**

Itachi had forgotten about who sent him to Alcatraz in the first place but he thought that one of his 'avengers' had given his name out. Fucking bastards. He had bought himself a bike, more like a crotch rocket, and was riding to the Japanese part of town. Itachi was back in business, with Kisame trailing behind him with an a/c car. But fist things were first, he had to grab himself some hits. And what not a better place to go than The Pink Cobra? He was sure that he was going to shoot Kisame if he kept on complaining about how he didn't have any prostitutes or beer. And Itachi needed to gather hits so he could go and buy himself a drink. God, if you call Him that, knew that Itachi _needed _a drink.

The killer had gone by his quarters and cleaned up, putting his hair in the white ribbon that he had seen peeking out from underneath his mattress.b

**xxxx**

Orochimaru's hands wandered down to Sasuke's black hair, tangling them within the boy's head as he worked wonders with his mouth and tongue. He would have certainly fucked him right then and there had it not been for the fact that two men burst open both his doors. Sasuke made himself presentable for the yelling that he was about to witness from Orochimaru to the two…_intruders_.

"Orochimaru." Itachi said coldly, looking down upon the man with his new eyes. He didn't even bother with the older Sasuke that was beside Orochimaru's chair.

"Itachi." Orochimaru replied. He looked over to the taller man beside him and distinguished him as Itachi's still-alive partner. "Kisame." The man replied back with a…sharky grin. And I mean that quite literally.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke whispered as his eyes looked upon the man's face. He thought he had died in Alcatraz. But he wasn't allowed to say that. Orochimaru had threatened to send him out as an exile. "You're back."

"You know why I'm here." Itachi said coldly.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You've changed." He waited for a reply from either of the two men in front of him. He was replied back with the same cold stare from Itachi. But he was certain that Itachi didn't know of what he did. "You've grown." Still the same glare. "Where have you been?" he asked. The same expression. Orochimaru gave Itachi the file that had been sitting on his desk. He knew the new-Itachi didn't want to know why they were being killed. But Kisame took the file and handed it to Itachi.

"I'm going to need half the money now." Itachi demanded.

"You've never asked for it before-"

"Do you want these fuckers killed or not?" Itachi snapped. "The money."

Orochimaru got up out of his chair, being followed by Sasuke. "Stay here, make our guests feel…comfortable." Sasuke grimaced. He didn't want to do _that _to Itachi and a…fish. "I'll need to get the money then." The doors shut and Orochimaru was gone.

"Where have you been?!" Sasuke demanded in a broken whisper.

"I ran into trouble."

"For one and a half _years_?!" Sasuke asked, coming closer.

"Get back, boy." Itachi sneered. Sasuke did as he was instructed and stepped back.

"Your eyes-"

"Are none of your concern. Get back to where you were, Sasuke."

"Sasuke? The kid?" Kisame snorted. "I'm gonna have to book an appointment with him." He looked Sasuke up and down. The boy was well built.

The snake-man had stepped back into the room. "Here. Half the money. There's ten people in there. $50,000 for each of them. Inflation, Itachi. And here's $250,000." Orochimaru gave Itachi the briefcase full of cold hard cash. "Oh, and here's $30,000 for the kid on the third floor, last room on the right side."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Riska_. "NO!" Sasuke ran towards the door but Itachi grabbed him by the collar and slammed him down on the ground.

"Don't interfere." Itachi said. "I'm done with you. You're not worth my time or money. Orochimaru can take you back for _free_."

Sasuke was hurt. His heart that he had kept locked away had shattered.

Itachi left the room and eventually left the building. He was done. He had his money. Kisame had stayed at there to get his share of fucks for the night. He had called on every whore that night and every drink he could possibly want. Itachi would leave him there and not worry about a thing. All the killer wanted now was a drink or two.

On his way out to the UnderGround bar that was still there, surprisingly, he saw a boy with golden hair giving him a genuine smile. _What the hell is that kid so happy about? _He thought before opening the door.

That boy's name…was Naruto.

**FIN

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay! My fic is done and I will be moving on to do a joint-fic with Yaoifan01. I'm going to help her on "Hitman" So… hope you've enjoyed the prologue! Oh and another little side-note, "Hitman" is ItaNaru!**


End file.
